Widened Eyes
by MapleDumplings
Summary: NOT A ONE-SHOT ANYMORE An AU where Mikan meets the person she didn't want to see for the past five years. "I was the one being annoying" "So any girlfriends?" "None...a fiance" Just what I needed, RAIN I don't own Gakuen Alice
1. Widened Eyes

**Widened Eyes**

It has been a year since I graduated college I and I decided to spend my day off in the local bookstore. My favorite bookstore 'Cross Roads' has been my greatest escape whenever I felt so stressed from work. It was like a giant library with two huge spiral staircases like in the movies. You could pick out a sample copy used for reading and if you liked it you would get another copy wrapped in plastic. It was a very quiet place which has always been and I decided to go to the fiction section of the store. I searched for some good books to read and spotted a title that has been on my 'To Read' list for ages. I picked out the book 'Night Train to Lisbon' and started to search for a comfortable place to read.

I was about to sit in one of the empty black leather cushiony chairs but when my eyes happened to rest upon a familiar face I almost had a heart attack. His dark raven hair messy sticking out a bit on one side, those ruby red eyes traveling down the pages of the book engrossed in the words, those big pale but strong hands that I long forgotten the touch of it just simply holding the red covered book. He looked a bit older but no doubt it was him, dressed casually in an open black jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a designed t-shirt inside. He sat crossed legged in those black jeans and shiny black leather shoes which were probably Italian from that expensive men's clothing store for formal wear.

I was shocked and not mentally prepared, my eyes were just widened at the much more mature and suave version of the person that I used to know so well to the point that I actually liked him for once. He liked me first but I had no interest in him at that time, I just deemed him annoying and tried to escape from him with every chance I got. He finally got the message and left me alone but when I stared at that back that wouldn't look my way anymore, I got lonely and wished I hadn't done what I did. We both graduated high school not really interacting much with each other which was easy since he was in a different class. That was five years ago and I have forgotten about that brief torturing experience until now that his form appeared to me bringing back memories in my eyes.

He looked so successful and rich wearing all that fine clothing while I still look like a high school girl in my pink tank top and denim short pants. I was walking in my comfortable sandals with my long hair in a loose sideways bun. Yes, I do look like a kid instead of a grown up woman working for a popular tourist magazine. Perhaps if I just leave and find another spot to rest my tired legs in he wouldn't be able to look up and recognize the once girl that he used to love so passionately still looking like nothing much is going on in her life. At that moment that was what I have decided the second I got this stinging pain in my chest when I recognized him.

I quickly walked past him and started looking for another place which took me to the other side of the store which was really far; yes the bookstore was that big which is why I am glad. I didn't want to see him again; off all the people from my past that I wish I wouldn't ever see again he was one of those people. I found an empty chair in the corner and hoped that he didn't get a chance to recognize me. I was so nerve wrecked that the book I was holding was shaking in my hand. I suddenly didn't have the passion to read and just had the book open in my hands. I just stared at the pages not even recognizing what kind of words the letters were forming into. I was just too damn nervous. I do not want to see him ever; this was the last time, I prayed. For a few minutes I was finally able to calm down and get up the mood for reading.

After an hour of reading my eyes were starting to get strained so I decided to blink a few times and look up. I suddenly saw a red covered book making its way into my face being in contact with my forehead.

Thump!

"You think I don't recognize you?" were the words that came out of his mouth. His voice was exactly still the same "Just one look at me and its enough to make you rush to the other side of the store? Do you find me that repulsive or something?" His tone just now sounded hurt, I didn't really mean for his voice to sound that way. Why do I feel so guilty?

"G-Gomen, I just didn't really think you would recognize me" I answered looking down at my lap, I could hear him chuckle which irritates me.

"You may seem a bit older but with those long curly brown locks and those big eyes I instantly knew it was you. I'm just surprised you remembered me" he replied.

"Remember? What if I didn't? You would be hitting a girl with a book for no reason" I suddenly replied.

"Then I would have made you remembered" he said his face almost close to mine, I instantly held the book up to hide my blushing face "Gomen, I guess you still don't really like me" he pulled his face back giving me relief, I still don't like you? I think I'm insane to admit I started liking you ever since you started to stop liking me.

"Hey, its not that I don't like you I just don't like what your doing!" I said, he laughed.

"Ah okay, so my persistent actions is what led you to run away from me. I'm sorry but I was a desperate guy back then, I'm different now okay?" he said giving me his apologetic look which was enough to make any woman forgive him. I just looked away and said its okay.

"But boy you haven't really changed much; you still look like a high school student. I bet you have a lot of younger fans" he said sitting beside me.

"Not really, boys aren't really attracted to me" I said, he had this questioning look.

"You're kidding right? Then what do you call me? Blind? I must have had bad taste in girls when I was younger, I can't believe I liked you" he said teasingly making me clench my fists on my lap. This conversation was getting irksome, so what if I don't receive love letters? Not everyone would be a heart throb like this jerk here.

"Your annoying" I blurted, he stopped and just stared at me even though I wasn't looking at him.

"Gomen, gomen, I probably shouldn't dwell on the past. So how have you been? Seeing as your so laidback your job must be really relaxing" he said chatting like there was no tomorrow. I don't remember him to be this talkative, if memory serves right he was very moody and quiet yet he got all the girls' affections, including me at one point but it was at the wrong time, how stupid I was.

"Not really, I just work for a tourist magazine. Of course it involves a lot of traveling but I'm fine with it" I answered in a monotone voice.

"Suge! I wish I had your job! Well of course I do travel but only for business, I don't get the relaxing treatment that you do" he said, I just kept quiet listening to his voice, how much I miss it. He seemed to notice the tension and then asked another annoying question "So any boyfriends?"

"Not anymore" I just plainly replied.

"You broke up?"

"He was a jerk" I flatly replied signaling I didn't want to talk about my failed relationship which just ended in disaster.

"I see" were the only words he could muster, this time I decided to ask him a question.

"Any girlfriends?"

"None" I felt relaxed for a bit "A fiancé" there goes the tension again.

"I see congratulations" I finally said.

"It feels like we've switched roles, you've been answering in only two or three words like me when I was young" ah he finally pointed it out.

"So?"

"Since when were you cynical?"

"Don't know" I've been like this since I saw you.

"You really don't like me do you?" he asked, I finally stared at him and he seemed to have a serious look on his face when I turned around.

"Your right I don't like you" I hate you "You've been really annoying" I'm so stupid for not noticing it sooner "You just don't let me have any peace do you?" Why did it have to be that time?

"If you really feel that way" his blood red eyes bore into my head, I can't take it anymore. The more intense his eyes are the more pain my chest holds "I'm sorry for bothering you" He got up and walked away. There it is again, that painful throbbing. My eyes see only his back and I don't even notice the surroundings anymore. This is just like that time; I can also see his back from high school when he walked away from me. Actually I was the one walking away; I was the one being annoying.

"Natsume Hyuuga" I said quietly as he completely disappeared from my sight. I'm not in the mood to be out in public anymore, I want to go home. I put the book in a random shelf and just stormed out of the store heading for the bus stop. I impatiently tapped my foot while waiting and wanted to go home as soon as possible. Then as if trying to punish me, it started to rain. Damn it. 


	2. RAIN

**RAIN**

It's raining and the cold liquid is attacking my skin. I looked around and noticed the other people that were waiting for the bus ran away with bags and umbrellas over their heads. I was the only one left stupid enough not to budge from my spot and let the rain drench me like my feelings were. I just waited quietly not really caring if I'm wet, though I think the bus driver wouldn't let me in if he saw I was dripping wet. I don't care anymore; I'll just walk home in the rain since I'm already wet. I don't even care if I get sick, as long as I'm away from him. As I started pondering on these things I felt some warm liquid on my face. I was pretty sure it wasn't the rain for who has ever heard of warm rain? That would become like acid falling from the sky, oh wait acid rain. I swear I'm getting stupider by the minute. So I realized I was crying, that's good, not like anyone can tell I'm shedding tears, not like anyone is here with me.

Pit, pat, pit, pat

For awhile I thought it was strange that I wasn't feeling anymore cold water on my skin when I can still clearly see that it is raining. Did I develop some kind of force field or is my skin just really numb from the coldness that I couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Are you even thinking at all idiot?" that voice made me almost jump out of my skin. I whipped my head around and saw him holding a black umbrella over our heads "If you think you can ride the bus like that then I think the rain has melted away your brain"

"You just love insults don't you?" I said still having the energy to talk back to him.

"Drenched in rain with your hair messed up…" he started taking off the no more elastic hair tie from my wet hair making it fall down my waist "Wow, is it me or has your hair really grown longer? I knew it was long before but it's like six inches a lot longer!"

"It's just the rain making my hair elastic" I pointed out, is it me or has he just become stupider? I wonder what happened to this so-called genius during those five years.

"Where do you live? I'll take you there" I looked up at him giving him a questioning look "I'm not about to leave you here looking stupid standing alone in the rain. Now come in my car before you get a fever" I still didn't want to move, I just glared at the air watching the rain "If it's about you soaking my car I don't care, what I care right now is you in my car and driving you home to get changed"

"Where to?" I finally asked, he gave me that stupid grin like he won something. I had no other choice, I was about to head home and I just can't turn down a free ride while it's not yet dark. We went to the parking lot where and I saw a blood red convertible. Someone tell me what this guy's salary is! He opened the door to the passenger seat and I got in, the car seats where kind of like light beige with a very soft texture. I feel bad about riding in this kind of car with my whole body wet.

"Don't worry about it, I can just get new seat covers" he said like he read my mind, jerk, showing off how much of a rich bastard he is. I put on the seat belt and he put his on too and started the car. He started driving out of the parking lot and into the highway.

"What's your address?" he asked while looking at the road while I took a glance at his irritating face which is so clueless to what's going on in my mind. I flatly told him where I lived and noticed him looking at me at the corner of his eye.

"Won't your fiancé be upset if she finds out and misinterprets?" I said letting the words roll out of my mouth, he glanced at me again and just focused his attention on the road.

"Not really, if I had an affair she would just ignore it. She doesn't really like me" I was clueless, what kind of woman is he marrying? Does he even love her at all?

"Then why did you propose?" I asked something quite personal to an almost stranger like me.

"I didn't, my dad did" he answered, I raised a brow "It's an arranged marriage for the company" Ah that made sense. There are still cases like that? Talk about a boring drama TV series. I leaned against the window watching the raindrops hit the glass window. Staring into the wet scenery made me a bit too sleepy battling my eyes to stay open.

"This reminds me of London when it was raining really hard just like this" started his babbling, I already tuned out of his voice listening to the rain instead. Not too long after my eyelids closed and I was about to drift off to sleep when I could still hear that one small voice "Why do you hate me?" I don't hate you, I actually…zzzzzZZZZZZ…

In my sleep I actually dream of you and have no control over it


	3. Idiot

**Idiot**

"Hey we're at your place" I said we stopped at an apartment building which was surrounded by a lot flowers which almost looked like a hanging garden. Typical of her to choose a place like this, I turned around and saw her sleeping with her face red "Hey we're here" I tried to tap her cheek but when I touched her, her skin was very hot. Damn, I think she has a fever! She's still the same idiot five years ago. It's going to be hard to carry her while holding an umbrella at the same time. I just can't afford for her to get even sicker. What was she thinking standing under the rain? I decided to go out and look for the nearest person available in the building. I entered inside the lobby and saw a blonde woman at the reception desk.

"Do you know Mikan Sakura?" I asked, I haven't said that name in almost a decade and it's funny to think I was with her for almost three hours and I didn't even mention her name even once. I was scared pronouncing those syllables, scared of the fact that if I say her name I might just even fall for her more. I couldn't even contain it when I saw her today; I almost felt a burst of emotions.

"Mikan? Do you have a message for her?" asked the blonde woman, I had no time to chit chat with her. I explained to her the situation and she instantly followed in on my request. I went out to get her and the blonde woman trailed after holding the umbrella. I slowly lifted her up and the woman put the umbrella over her while I transported her to the building.

"Her room is on the 16th floor" she said opening the elevator for us. 16th floor? You got to be kidding me! I need to take care of her now! "Don't put your panties on a twist, we will get there soon" she said as if she knew I was going to say that. This woman is strange.

"I can't believe Mikan would be so careless to let herself get sick. She always took good care of her health" said the woman "I'm Serina, the landlady"

"Nice to meet you" I said bowing, it feels so awkward when your greeting someone while carrying a sick person.

"Tsk, poor Mikan, she is always such a sweet girl" said Serina caressing her forehead; I can tell she was somewhat close to her. We finally reached the 16th floor and Serina dashed towards her room and quickly opened it.

"I'll get some medicine and other supplies, for now you have to take off her clothes!" I began to feel the blood drain from my face.

"W-What? Me! I can't do that!" I yelled, Serina glared at me with those sharp eyes of hers which made me tingle down my spine.

"Would you prefer that she gets a serious illness from those damp clothes? You can strip her until her underwear, I'll give a sponge bath but right now I need to hurry and get the supplies. I doubt you know where they are" she explained, she does make perfect sense but still, taking off her clothes? I have no time to think about my hormones, I'll just have to do what is necessary. I hope she doesn't hate me even more for this. Serina rushed outside the room to get the supplies while I settled her on the couch and stood there staring at her weak form, I can't believe I'm about to do this. I kneeled down and started closing my eyes while I took off her shirt. I know I sound like an elementary student but I don't want to risk anything that would make anything unpleasant happen. Sure, I had about twelve girlfriends, or wait was twenty-something? I'm pretty sure it reached more than forty. But she was different; she's the one person I never want to hurt. After I stripped off the shirt I started on her pants, I had to close my eyes again and Serina came rushing in, thank goodness!

"What are you doing? I've only been gone for five minutes and all you could take off was her shirt?! What are you elementary!?" she yelled, she pushed me away and started undressing her more quickly than I ever did on a single piece of shirt "You act like you've never seen the woman body before!" she said turning around to talk to me, which unfortunately gave me a full view of her…ahem…female anatomy.

"Whoa! Wait until I'm out of the room!" I yelled running into another room.

"And you call yourself a man when you're useless in this kind of situation! And don't even dare say you're a doctor cause you make a lousy one!" yelled Serina from the other room. I sure am glad I'm not, why am I acting like such a kid? If Serina tells this to her I swear I might sneak into that blonde woman's house and burn her to shreds. I sat down and found myself sitting on a bed. It was her bedroom, filled with pink walls. I looked around and saw pictures and papers scattered everywhere. There were clippings of different places and articles pinned on a board along with magazines, books and maps lying on the floor and bed. It was really a messy place, how can she make it so messy? Was this a part of her job? I saw a very specific paper posted on her computer: **German trip, Munich. February XX, 20XX**

One of her projects perhaps? I was about to touch her computer to check it but I heard Serina's voice interrupting my curiosity. I went out of the bedroom into the living room and I saw her in pajamas and a blanket over her with an ice pack on her forehead making her breathing very steady. Serina had finished taking care of her and she was about to leave.

"Wait! What about her?" I asked as she stopped and looked at me with a glare that sent shivers down my spine.

"You take care of her while I'm gone; I have some things to take care of. As far as I know, she is your responsibility" she said in a monotone voice.

"What?!"

"You brought her here you take care of her" she just simply said and bolted out of the apartment. What am I supposed to do now? I can't just leave her here, even if I wanted to if Serina saw me in the lobby she would kill me. I guess I have no choice; this day has been really crazy and hard to digest in my mind. Its enough I have to get a shock from seeing her and now I have to stay with her. Hope she doesn't mind I stay overnight. I closed the door and stared at her sleeping face. Haven't seen that in the longest time, reminds me of high school when I first met her. I was lost and didn't know my way around school. I tumbled on something and realized it was her sleeping on the grass. Those ten seconds of seeing her sleeping face was something you wouldn't even want to miss in a blink of an eye. She suddenly woke up with an annoyed expression on her face, apparently she values her sleep a lot. Thus that was when my love for her grew. Those big eyes and that smile, her recklessness to drop everything and help other people, that pout she did when she was upset and her flushed expression whenever she felt embarrassed. All of that I loved and when I thought my heart turned cold in five years it started to melt again in just one day. Stupid girl, she used always call me sly but doesn't she know she's the sly one with that face of hers? Mikan Sakura, you make me so messed up, it's you who people should start calling the genius not me.

Just when I thought my personal ranting wouldn't end, I ended up drifting into unconsciousness right besides her holding on to the hand I shouldn't have let go of five years ago. To think I wasn't yearning for her touch until I felt it again, I grasped on it tight not wanting to let it go hoping to make up for the 1,780 days I wasn't with her.

Are we both stupid for not accepting it?


	4. Rude Awakening

**Rude Awakening**

I stirred from my sleep and felt someone grasp my hand very firmly. I opened my eyes to see I am in my own apartment lying on my couch. How did I get in my apartment? All I remembered was waiting for the bus and then rain. I touched my forehead and felt an ice pack that was not cold anymore. I removed the ice pack and was about to sit up when I saw him, sleeping right beside me sitting on the floor. How did he get here? How did he know where I lived? And why is he grasping unto my hand? Wait, since when I was I in my pajamas? I am so confused right now, I pulled his hand away from mine and he suddenly woke up.

"Are you alright?" he suddenly asked.

"I'm fine" I said pushing him away while trying to massage my head "How did you get in here?"

"Ah well, I was taking you home and then you were sleeping and that's when I realized you had a high fever so I asked Serina the landlady, who is a bit weird but scary to help me with you but then she was like asking me to stri- I mean take care of you so she, um…left for something and ordered me to take care of you and I sort of fell asleep and uh…yeah that's what happened" I looked at him in confusion, he was talking really fast and I had no idea what he was trying to say. His face was very red, maybe from talking too fast.

"Um just so you know Serina was the one who changed your clothes" he said emphasizing it.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have a fiancé to go home to?" I said just staring at him expecting him to leave.

"Ahaha, I don't think she would mind. I live alone, I told you she's only a marriage through convenience" he answered, just hearing him saying he's only marrying her for business irritates me so. I pity the girl about to be tied down to this jerk.

"Convenience or not she is still your fiancé so get out of here before misunderstandings emerge" I said sharply hoping he would leave, he still didn't budge from that spot making me wish daggers would really come out of my eyes.

"You want something to drink? I could make a snack you know" he said going into my kitchen, who does he think he is? Did he not hear me? This guy is just totally deaf to orders.

"I said get out!" I practically yelled pointing at the door; he just kept on grinning stupidly and started making who knows what. I can't read this guy, he's a walking complication. I just went to the couch Indian sitting and crossing my arms sulking. Why did this have to happen now? This whole thing is making me pissed yet kind of sad, I blame him. After a few moments of waiting he came out holding a bowl of noodles. I didn't even know I had noodles in my kitchen, where did he find that? I usually just eat in a friend's place or outside so I don't really cook at home.

"Where did you find that?" I asked.

"In the cabinet, very way back, I'm surprised you barely have any food in your kitchen at all. Do you even eat? This keeps up you might become anorexic" he sounds like a nagging mother.

"I usually eat outside so I have no time to cook" I reasoned, he started to get closer with the bowl of noodles.

"That's no good, you should eat homemade food some time" he said in a husky voice, I felt my cheeks go warm and grabbed the noodles from him instantly slurping them. He backed off and gave a loud sigh. I just quietly ate while he was cleaning up in the kitchen. I finished eating and decided to bring the bowl to the kitchen. I was about to enter when Natsume was also about to go out resulting to us colliding into each other. The unwashed bowl flew to the other side and I slipped down and he was on top of me. To describe my feelings I was totally shocked. My eyes were very wide and for some reason my mouth was shut tight. I just stared at him and he was staring back, I could feel his breath and his face was coming closer. He was gradually closing his eyes and I needed to stop this. I needed to say something. As he was about to touch my face I flinched and faced the other way. My eyes were really closed shut and I felt him move away from me. I heard the bowl being picked up and I sat up seeing him clean the mess. I stood up and stared at his back facing me, for some reason I felt like crying.

"N-Na…" was the only syllable I was able to utter, he turned around with the unwashed bowl with those eyes and I instantly looked down clutching unto my pajamas.

"Um, I'll clean up" was his simple answer. I went towards the couch again and propped up my feet grabbing a nearby red pillow and started hugging it playing with the tips. I decided to turn on the TV with a talk show on. I just blankly stared at the TV not paying attention to it, just having my mind on standby. After a few minutes I entered into a commercial and he suddenly emerged from the kitchen. He was scratching his head like he was about to say something. I looked at him and he turned his eyes away. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Um, I guess I have to get going now. Um you need anything? You know I could get you some food" Annoying jerk, just leave already. Why are you still here? Leave before I become very selfish and take you away from another person, I don't want my selfishness to surface showing my ugly side I wouldn't stand for someone to see me like this.

"No I'm fine" I answered, he didn't really seem convinced.

"What if you get hungry?"

"I said I'm fine" he stopped and started putting on his coat. He approached the door and faced me while smiling, I happened to look up.

"Okay, bye then" after those three words he went out the door and by some compelling force I leaped out of the couch and wanted to catch him, I was almost able to grab a hold of his coat when it just slipped right out of my reach. The cotton passing through my fingers as I saw him about to disappear, I just watched as he went inside the elevator not even turning around to notice me. The elevator closed before he turned around and I felt so irritated. I slammed the door behind me and hastily went into my bedroom. I forcefully pushed away the stuff that on my bedroom making the papers fly around me like feathers. I dived into my bed and buried myself in the pillows with the papers slowly landing around me. Stupid me, what was I hoping for? What exactly did I want? This feeling I hate it! The feeling of being shot by fifty bullets in my chest, damn it! I felt tears squeeze out of my eyes and my left hand was clutching the bed sheets. I felt so mad that I already started pounding my right fist on my bed which fortunately was very soft.

After all these years never have I felt like I wanted to disappear. This agitation that slowly turned into depression, I felt like I just lost something important. I don't feel like doing anything, nothing at all. I think I'll just stay cooped up inside here forever until I die.

All this time I thought it would be better if you were gone but now that you really are gone it just gets worse and worse.

Beep.

"_Hello, Mikan? It's me Misaki, listen about tomorrow I have something very important to discuss with you. It would be better if you reported to work tomorrow. Don't forget to bring the disc; I'm counting on you as the new editor in the German branch. Talk to you later"_

Beep.

Mikan was already asleep with her face red from crying and Natsume was all alone in his apartment drinking some wine while looking out the window.

Will they be together? Or they will be separated forever regretting?


	5. MIRROR

**MIRROR**

Knock, knock, knock

**Vancouver Games Coverage!**

Knock, knock, knock

**It's a space doody!**

"Mikan?"

**Have dandruff? Himalaya's has a hundred percent natural aloe vera!**

"Mikan, are you there? Open this door!"

**News just in, the famous businessman Natsume Hyuuga has been engaged to the daughter of Shizuoka Industries, Ms. N-**

"Mikan! I'm busting in!" the wooden door went flying in the air from a cannon designed by the famous genius inventor, Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura's best friend. She welcomed herself in the apartment and observed Mikan's home decorating skills. Her living room was very messed up with pillows and magazines everywhere. The heat coming from the TV box signaling that it has been on since yesterday, Hotaru stepped around the mess and proceeded into Mikan's bedroom. She found her in her striped wrinkly pajamas, her hair in a grimy mess surrounded by papers. This was an ideal murder scene except that the victim was just snoozing lying on her belly. Hotaru scrunched up her face in disgust, her best friend was living in a pig sty. She vowed to find the person responsible for this idiot's misery.

"Mikan, wake up!" she tried to push Mikan to the other side but Mikan just covered herself with a blanket "Wake up stupid!" She ripped the blanket away from her body revealing Mikan's face strained with tears.

"Who did this to you?" said Hotaru demanding an answer.

"Why are you here?" said Mikan changing the subject.

"Your boss sent me here; she got worried since you didn't show up for work today. You didn't even call or anything so she got paranoid and sent me to find out what happened to you" explained Hotaru, Mikan just laid on the bed with no emotion.

"I don't feel well" she finally spoke.

"I can see that. What happened?"

"There was some rain and I got sick" said Mikan only saying the half truth.

"Leave it to an idiot like you to do something stupid" remarked Hotaru, stupidity, yes something Mikan was cursed with. She laughed to herself with that thought; Hotaru just raised an eyebrow like she needed to go to the asylum.

"Mikan this isn't like you, come on get dressed up. I'm gonna take you out" said Hotaru as she started to push her towards the bathroom.

"I don't really feel like going outside, the weather just makes me sick" she said, Hotaru paid no attention to her statement and just shoved her inside closing the door. She opened the curtains that Mikan hasn't failed to do until yesterday.

"This weather will make her sick? It's worse than I thought" said Hotaru as she gazed out the window to view the sunny outdoors. Hotaru turned around and accidentally stepped on a magazine "The things this idiot makes me do" she muttered while picking up the papers and magazines, she cursed at whatever the cause was that made this place into a den of misery and promised to hunt down the person and make him a new test subject for her inventions.

**MIRROR**

"This is so annoying" complained Mikan as they were drinking tea in an outdoor café.

"Be grateful, I'm the one paying here" said Hotaru, Mikan just had a scowl on her face and crossed her arms "Since when have you been cynical?"

"Everything pisses me off" remarked Mikan, Hotaru looked at her with worry evident in her eyes.

"Mikan, are you…pregnant?" Mikan widened her eyes and coughed.

"No! Why would you think that!?" yelled Mikan.

"With you PMSing it wouldn't come as a surprise but I'm glad I'm wrong" said Hotaru sipping her tea, she observed Mikan with a very sullen look in her eyes even though she may appear to be angry, she knew something made her best friend cry and it affected her heart a lot.

"Do you not want to talk about it?" said Hotaru.

"I got nothing to say" replied Mikan, she couldn't stand seeing her in a state like this so for the first time, Hotaru Imai did something would have never done but needed to do to bring her old happy best friend back.

"There's a party the day after tomorrow, Ruka is holding it and we would definitely like you to come" said Hotaru inviting her to her boyfriend's party.

"I don't know, I think I'll pass" refused Mikan.

"I didn't ask you if you would want to come, I am bringing you with me. I'm going to take you shopping today for the whole with my expenses so be happy" yes this was the thing Hotaru would never do but needed to, to open her fist and let her money fly free. Hotaru was a very greedy and also stingy person but when it comes to her best friend, she was willing to sacrifice a little dough. She would even never lend her boyfriend money, not that he needed that from her.

"But Hotaru-"

"No buts, I'm taking you shopping and that's final!" said Hotaru with a sinister aura around her. There was no refusing Hotaru, if you tried something that displeases her you would be asking for a death wish. So Mikan had no choice but to take up on Hotaru's offer.

"_What did I get myself into?" _thought Mikan.

**MIRROR**

"Mikan, what do you think of this dress?" asked Hotaru while holding up a black cocktail dress, she turned around to her best friend and just saw her dazed by the doorway with her eyes wandering to the outside world.

"Mikan?" Mikan snapped out of her daydream and smiled at Hotaru.

"You said something?" asked Mikan, she looked at the dress Hotaru was holding up "Um, I don't really like wearing black"

"Your right, why not something fuchsia pink?" suggested Hotaru as she asked the employee to get her more dresses. She sat down with Mikan on the sofa.

"Mind telling me already?" asked Hotaru.

"I can't really explain it, its too…complicated" said Mikan not looking at Hotaru in the face, at this Hotaru got irritated.

"Fine if you don't want to talk about it" said Hotaru in an irritated tone.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like I can explain it properly even if I want to. It's really hard to voice my thoughts out loud right now" said Mikan.

"I understand" replied Hotaru as the employee came back with more dresses "So take your pick"

**MIRROR**

"Natsume?" A few seconds ago Ruka picked up the phone and heard his best friend's voice who he hasn't heard from in six months.

"**Hey Ruka, how's it going? I'm in Tokyo you see" **said Natsume.

"When did you arrive? I could've have picked you up from the airport" said Ruka.

"**Only a couple days ago, I had some urgent business and there was…some stuff I had yet to settle" **said Natsume in a slight stutter, Ruka sensed this decided to brush it off.

"Hey are you free the day after tomorrow?" asked Ruka, Natsume said he wasn't busy in particular "I'm having a cocktail party at Seitei, you should come. A lot of girls will be coming; some are even Hotaru's friends"

"**You're still going out with that freaky inventor girl?" **said Natsume.

"Hey she's my soon-to-be-fiance so you better be careful about the way you talk to her" said Ruka.

"**You don't mean…"**

"Yes, I'm proposing to her that night!" smiled Ruka, Natsume also smiled on the other line.

"**Congratulations, or should I say good luck? I probably should pray to God to let you have a peaceful marriage, living with her will be tough you know" **chuckled Natsume.

"I'm prepared to live my life with her" answered Ruka "So about the secret engagement party"

"**Yeah I'll come, you probably want me to be your best man anyway" **said Natsume.

"Of course!" replied Ruka.

"**Fine, see you then" **

"Yeah" said Ruka and hung up "I better tell Hotaru when she gets home"

**End of Chapter**

Sorry everyone for the late update, my Dad took the laptop away from me for one week and I had a much hyped up night. I met Kamegaki Hajime-san! The director of Naruto Shipuuden, Detective Conan, Fushigi Yuugi and lots more great anime! It was very exciting, going in a group and meeting him for the first time! With this I can sleep with a smile on my face! _


	6. Shaken

**Shaken**

I stared at my reflection in my full length mirror. The woman staring back at me was wearing almost five thousand yen worth of clothes, make-up and accessories. Shopping with Hotaru was always the most exhausting thing anyone can do. It was strangely nice of her to buy me all these expensive stuff that I wouldn't even wear again ever. I just grabbed my coat and starting heading to the elevator to catch a taxi outside. I went out of the elevator and found Serina sitting at her usual desk.

"Mikan-chan! Going out?" asked Serina, I nodded.

"I'm going to a party where Hotaru invited me" I answered.

"You want me to call a cab for you?" she asked about ready to dial on her phone but I stopped her.

"No need, I'm just going to the nearby taxi stop" I said.

"Okay, take care of yourself Mikan-chan" said Serina.

"Sure, bye Serina-san!" I said taking off, sometimes Serina acted like a family member to me. She was always so warm and gentle yet scary when you get on her bad side. You wouldn't want to deal with her when she's in a bad mood.

I left the apartment building and started walking towards the nearest taxi stop which was near a KFC restaurant. I checked my watch and it was already late.

"Darn it!" I muttered under my breath and started running, Hotaru would kill me if I show up very late. I almost reached the taxi stop and saw only one last taxi about to leave. I waved my hands like an idiot and yelled for the driver to wait. I lost my balance as I rushed and almost tripped on my shoes, I cursed and hoped the heels weren't broken, they cost a lot of Hotaru's money. The taxi started driving towards my direction and stopped in front of me. The window of the passenger seat rolled down and I saw a guy, quite a cute one too. He had this really big smile.

"Need a lift?" came his smooth deep voice; he had dark brown hair and the most clear green eyes I ever saw. I nodded slowly out of breath "Hope in" I almost limped to the car door and went inside.

"So who's first?" asked the taxi driver.

"Um, I'm going to Seitei hotel" I said looking at the cute guy; I noticed he was wearing a suit.

"What a great coincidence, me too!" he said smiling radiantly, who the heck dropped him from heavens? He was so hot! I think maybe I have become too desperate for a guy and somehow imagined him.

"You both are in luck" said the taxi driver as he started driving.

"My names Karashima Ryuji, what's yours?" I smiled brightly at him.

"Sakura Mikan" I answered.

"That's a cute name" he commented, I felt my face forming a rose garden.

"Um, could you perhaps be attending Ruka Nogi's party?" I asked trying not to act stupid.

"Yes, he's my colleague" he replied "We get together a lot in the veterinary business" So he works with Ruka huh? Ruka became a very dedicated vet after college, he and Hotaru, the famous genius inventor, have been going out for almost five years now. I wonder if there was an occasion for this party.

"Are you perhaps related to Ruka?" he asked.

"I'm the best friend of his girlfriend, Hotaru Imai" I said proudly, I wasn't afraid to tell everyone that Hotaru and I are close, yet she always hits me whenever I make a big fuss over it.

"I see, so Imai-san has been able to have a friend like you" said Karashima-san.

"We've been together since we were kids" I said lying back on my seat. I checked my heels to see if they were okay.

"Are you okay? You were running and suddenly tripped when I saw you so I decided to see if you were okay" said Karashima-san.

"I'm fine; thanks for letting me ride Karashima-san!" I said cheerfully, somehow my reluctance earlier has disappeared, I was just happy talking to Karashima-san.

"Its no big deal, I just couldn't let a young lady such as yourself be out in the cold" he was such a gentleman! Someone pinch me right now! I'm so happy I decided to walk outside today!

"So you work in the same place as Ruka?" I asked.

"Yes, have you visited the place yet? It's Shoujankuu Veterinary near Cherry Park"

"Well no, I haven't really got up the chance to visit. I mean I have been really busy these days" I said, maybe I should visit. It wasn't that far and it was just near Ruka's place so I could make up an excuse.

"Ah really, what is it that you do?" he asked, I told him about the travel magazine business, how it doesn't really pay much but I get a lot of traveling benefit.

"Amazing, I wish I could travel like you. It's nice to see something new and exciting once in awhile. But not that being a vet is not exciting, sometimes I get to examine exotic creatures like snakes and iguanas" I widened my eyes, snakes? How does he handle those? I never heard of Ruka having any dangerous patients with scales, claws and fangs, those just creeps me out…a lot.

"How dangerous, how do you handle those?" I said with uneasiness.

"Oh I'm sorry do you have herpetophobia? I didn't realize" he said with a worried look on his face.

"Oh no! It's okay! I just can't handle being with them with a childhood trauma and all" I said remembering the incident when I was ten I got scratched by a giant lizard that escape from the zoo. They called it a something-dragon but I could never forget its icky thin forked tongue and those threatening glaring eyes. I never wanted to see another lizard thing again.

"I'll just have to keep note of that then" he said chuckling, the fan girl inside me squealed like she just saw her favorite pop idol live in a concert. Of course I had to remain calm outside, I mean I am already an adult and I can't scream like a fourteen year old.

"Oh we're already here" said Karashima-san as we stopped in front of Seitei. I was about to take out my wallet when he stopped me.

"Consider this as a treat for letting me talk to you" he said, I didn't argue anymore as I let him pay for the cab. He quickly got out on the other door and I was about open my door but he instantly appeared and opened the door, offering out his hand. I think I'm melting right now; I was always such a sucker for the gentlemanly type. I gladly took his hand and it felt really warm. Even though it was about seventeen degrees outside, I felt really warm.

"Should we go inside?" he said, I nodded. We both went in and immediately spotted Ruka outside the party hall.

"Ryuji! Mikan-chan, you two know each other?" he asked as he immediately saw us together.

"We just recently met in the taxi" I explained.

"We had a very nice chat" I heard Karashima-san say. Ruka looked at us skeptically; I had a feeling that Ruka was somewhat disappointed.

"Well let's go inside and enjoy the party, there's going to be a surprise later" he said winking at us. I raised an eyebrow, what could the surprise be?

"Mikan" I turned around and saw Hotaru in her purple dress.

"Hotaru!" I said hugging her.

"Good thing you're not late" was all she said, typical of her to worry about that.

"Hey Hotaru, do you have any idea about the surprise that Ruka said?" I asked her getting real curious.

"No, for the last time I don't know what that Nogi is up to. He's been teasing me a lot lately and I feel like using my cannon on him" said Hotaru rather irritably; I'm guessing that a lot of people had been asking the same question since the party started.

"I see you and Karashima met huh?" said Hotaru eyeing the two of us, I blushed and Karashima-san just smiled.

"Would any of you ladies like some drinks?" he asked.

"I already drank" replied Hotaru.

"I'll just have some champagne" I told Karashima-san, he nodded and went towards the bar.

"I see you got the hots for Karashima" said Hotaru, I looked at her in shock.

"Hotaru!" I started to stutter nervously.

"It's fine; at least you're not miserable like a few days ago. Karashima might even be good for you" said Hotaru obviously not knowing about the return of that jerk. I decided to keep quiet about that for now.

**Shaken**

I was at the party for awhile now; Ruka just came back with a giant grin on his face that made him look like his face froze which was really creepy to look at.

"Ruka, could you please stop looking like a plastic Barbie doll with one of her creepy smiles?" Ruka relaxed his muscles a bit and chuckled.

"Hotaru's getting pissed" said Ruka, he's happy about that? I can't believe it, after years of being blackmailed by the sadistic Imai, Ruka has finally become a masochist "She's gonna be so surprised later"

"Yeah it depends, she might blast you with one of her cannons" I said getting a glass of martini from a passing waiter "You make her wait any longer she's gonna claw your eyes out"

"Just a little more" chuckled Ruka, but his expression suddenly got replaced by worry "Natsume, do you still remember Mikan-chan?" Remember her? I just met her a few days ago!

"Why? What about her?" I asked pretending not to be interested.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" he suddenly asked, I almost choked.

"W-what? Why are you asking that now? That was years ago!" I said almost raising my voice, but Ruka wasn't convinced.

"Well right now she's here with some other guy" So? Wait…she's here, with a guy? "My colleague, he's actually a real good guy so I don't have the heart to break them off"

"So? I don't really care" I said sipping my martini, Ruka looked at me with his eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"Look, I don't think I told you yet but I'm engaged" I said and his eyes became even bigger.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean you had a lot of opportunity, we talked on the phone and we've been here for hours and you just tell me now you're engaged?" he said sounding like an angry girlfriend, sometimes Ruka would act gay if he was fussing over something.

"Don't you read the newspapers or watch TV? My engagement was all over the media" I answered.

"I was busy planning MY proposal!" how much time does he need just to propose to Imai? "You could have brought your fiancé here! Why did you just bring it up after I talked about Mikan-chan? Are you sure you don't have feelings for her anymore?" Ruka was getting more annoying by the second so I decided to tell him the whole story, how this whole arrangement was for the benefit of my company. Ruka just shook his head patted me on the shoulder like a mother disappointed in her son for failing a test.

"Natsume, are you sure you even want to go through this? Do you even know her?"

"I just know what she looks like" I said not really caring.

"Natsume, think about it carefully, your going to be tied down your whole life!" said Ruka nagging me, he sounds like such a girl.

"There's always divorce" I just simply said, Ruka looked like he pitied me. There was some guy that came and whispered something in Ruka's ear and Ruka's eyes glimmered.

"I gotta go its show time" he said as he walked away, that Ruka never changes. I wonder how their marriage life will be like. I looked around casually just looking for something to occupy my mind. There were a few girls smiling and giggling at me and I just gave them my killer smile until my eyes landed on her. She was in a pink dress with her long curly brunette hair down in a headband. She was standing beside Imai chatting and I could tell you she looked adorable. Those pink lips, those brown eyes, if I was to describe her she's a real angel (got it from a song) at that moment I didn't care about the conversation I had with Ruka earlier, I just walked towards her like a magnet pulling me to her. I heard my steps echo quietly as I silently walked to the other side of the room while soft string music played. After I was near her, she turned her head and showed me that angelic face of hers yet with a hint of surprise.

"Hyuuga" said Hotaru at least acknowledging my presence.

"Imai" I nodded, she didn't even greet me. She looked a bit fidgety though, like she was looking for someone. She shifted her eyes from me to somewhere else.

"You two haven't seen each other in awhile right?" said Hotaru, awhile depending if it's only a few days ago.

"Yes, it HAS been awhile" she said emphasizing the word 'has' with a hostile tone. Somehow I felt a bit of sarcasm there, nothing like a daily dose of irritation and bitterness.

"Ms. Imai" said some guy who came to her.

"What is it?" she asked rather sternly, the guy whispered something and Hotaru nodded "I have to go, it seems that Ruka wants me to go somewhere" she said in a very bitter tone. I wonder if she knows that Ruka is going to propose to her, probably not which makes some very good entertainment.

"So" I tried starting a conversation with her, she seemed very disturbed by my presence but I just kept pushing it "How are you enjoying the party so far?"

"Its fine" she said with an obvious fake smile, and then she shifted her gaze somewhere else. Is she trying to look for a unicorn or something?

"Are you alright now? You know since you just recovered from fever and all-"

"Healthy as a horse" she said interrupting my concern; she's not even looking at me!

"Finally did some grocery shopping? I recommend pasta since you just boil it" I could tell my attempt in annoying her was very much accomplished, she looked so vexed just seeing me standing near her. I was about to talk more when some guy handed her a drink.

"Here's your champagne" said Mr. Gentleman-with-a-to-die-for-smile-which-I-also-admit-is-model-material. He had this nice guy air around him, probably the kind that likes the outdoors and does a lot of different sports. Not that I'm jealous or anything, so what if he looks like a model and could probably substitute for Matthew McConaughey? I'm not threatened by this guy, not at all! I mean I got self-confidence and chicks throw themselves at me, yeah every chick except…

"Thanks Karashima-san" she said giggling as she took the glass from him. Like I said, I am not threatened.

"Oh, are you a friend of Sakura-san's?" asked the guy, I glanced at Mikan and found her trying to hide her face so I just smiled.

"Yeah, a very old friend, we go way back" I said "I'm Natsume Hyuuga"

"Ryuji Karashima, oh I know you! You're that business big shot!" he said snapping his fingers as he remembered.

"Yes, your right" I said shaking his hand.

"So you must be also friends with Imai and Nogi" he said with a very cheerful smile, I just gave him a fake smile.

"I'm Ruka's childhood friend" I said.

"I see, I work with Ruka in the clinic" he replied, Ruka's colleague huh? He seems like a fun guy to work with, might also be very funny too. Yeah this guy's no harm but as of this moment I don't care, I don't care if he's a real gentleman. I don't care if he probably helps old ladies in carrying groceries and I most certainly don't give a crap if he rescues little kittens from trees, I do know is that, he's not good enough for her!

"**And now ladies and gentlemen…"** we turned our heads towards the stage and saw the same guy that was talking to both Imai and Ruka **"We shall now launch the real reason for this occasion!"**


	7. knot

**Knot**

"What is happening?" she asked as the lights started to dim and a spotlight started to shine on Ruka and Imai. Imai had this very confused look on her face and was mouthing angrily at Ruka 'what is this?!' Ruka who was at the other side of the floor just smiled and walked slowly to Imai, you could tell Imai was waiting for an explanation but instead Ruka just held her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He then brought her to the middle of the dance floor and they started to waltz with us as the spectators. Knowing Ruka he was always into those romantic scenes, he gets even giddier like a girl than Hotaru, they were perfect for each other. Its times like these you remember that they were only ten years old when Hotaru loved blackmailing our little Ruka. Poor Ruka, I bet he didn't even count on falling for her if he didn't really mind her taking his pictures.

"Even with that scowl Hotaru still looks like she's having fun" she said smiling, I smiled too and just watched them as they continued to dance, Ruka twirled Imai around and suddenly got on his knees, when Imai turned around she had this really surprised look on her face and I'm not sure if I'm imagining this but I think Imai was blushing really hard. Ruka brought out a small purple velvet box and Imai seemed pretty nervous, first time I've seen her shaken. The guests around us were murmuring and giving really excited looks. I saw her face and saw her covering her mouth in awe.

"Hotaru, we've been together for a long time and we have always experienced a lot of things together. There were times where you made me happy and times we couldn't even stand each other. You're the one that has given me many opportunities and could only make feel like I'm on top of the world. The very woman who has all my love and affection, the very woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. The very woman I will never let go and want to create a home with. Hotaru, you are that woman and I'm asking you with these many witnesses around us…would you marry me?" Ruka opened the purple velvet box and inside revealed a diamond engagement ring sparkling like a pearl under the sea. Everybody gasped and cooed at the couple, Imai stood there motionless with her mouth slightly ajar. Imai blinked three times and finally said…

"Ruka, you're the only one who would do something this embarrassing" said Imai, Ruka just gave her a grin. Imai took the ring from the box and tried it on her dainty fingers "Just how much did you spend on this?"

"It only took me about 50 million yen" replied Ruka with a sheepish grin, Imai crossed her arms.

"You have to deal with my brother"

"I know"

"You better not get in the way of my work"

"I respect that"

"And don't spend money so carelessly"

"Only for you"

"Ruka stand up" Ruka did as Imai told and Imai suddenly pulled him in a big hug "You are probably the most annoying and irritating guy I've been with…the only man that I love" Ruka hugged back kissing her and caressing her hair. We all clapped and even cheered. Confetti from the ceiling fell down on the now engaged couple, people from the sidelines shouted 'congratulations' and started patting them on the back as they broke their hug. I'm glad this turned out to be a very successful secret engagement party. I saw her run to the happy couple and hugged Imai.

**Knot**

"Hotaru! I am so happy for you!" I said as I hugged her really tightly.

"Stop squishing me baka" said Hotaru, I let go of her and also congratulated Ruka.

"Thanks Mikan-chan, I know there's no invitation yet but you are definitely welcome to come" said Ruka.

"That was some proposal, I had no idea this was a secret engagement party!" I said shocked when I saw the proposal.

"I bet you didn't know what this was didn't you?" said Ruka to Hotaru, she just gave him one of her many glares, Ruka just let out a nervous laugh "Um so Mikan-chan, did you happen to see Natsume anywhere?" I remained quiet.

"Um yeah I think I did" I said uncomfortable with the fact that I might see HIM in the wedding "So when are you planning on getting married?" I said trying to avoid talking about the previous subject. Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other.

"We'll talk about that later, right now why not enjoy the party?" said Ruka.

"Mikan, shouldn't you get back to Karashima?" said Hotaru with a glint in her eyes, it always meant trouble.

"Ahahaha, you lovebirds are probably busy so I'll relax somewhere" I said walking away, Ruka looked at Hotaru quizzically. I couldn't find Karashima-san anywhere so I decided to go outside to catch my breath. There was a pool just outside the ballroom and I relaxed there on one of the chairs. My heels were killing my feet so I kicked them off and lied back down.

"It sure is hard being a woman, wearing high heels for hours until your feet have blisters. I don't know how the female species survives" I heard a deep voice; I was too tired to look who the owner of the voice was so I just answered on my own.

"They probably survived by bopping the male species over the head with their ego" I replied still closing my eyes.

"Ah, you sure have changed" I opened my eyes and saw him standing over me. I tried giving him a nasty glare and he just chuckled "If you're trying to be as threatening as Imai I'd say you only got close to a puppy" Why does he like torturing me? Is he some kind of sadist? Thinking back, he did love threatening the guys around me in high school.

"Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to congratulate Ruka?" I asked.

"I already knew this would happen so I congratulated him in advance" said Natsume "Ah you seem to be in a bad mood so let me fix it" What would this jerk possibly do to make my bad mood go away? Is he finally going to go away? Cause I would be so happy! I heard him go through his pockets and a crinkle of some kind of wrapper. I looked and saw it was the very remembrance of my childhood. I slowly took it from his hand, awestruck.

"Where did you get this? They don't even make these anymore!" I said looking at the white Howalon package, this was my very favorite when I was a kid. Sadly they stop producing these when I was in high school and I felt the world around me completely changed then. To think I would ever see this tasty treat again. It brought me a lot of happy and sad memories from when I first met Hotaru to when grandpa died, these were always given to me by friends when I felt down. And now this person in front of me, the very guy I thought I hated, why is he giving this to me? Why is he being so kind? I gripped the candy package in my hands.

"I didn't know you still get excited over some candy, your already a grown up so act your age" he said in a teasing tone, I automatically stick my tongue out like I have done in our high school days "Hey this is your first time acting childish since the day we finally met, what happened to my favorite idiot?"

"You're the idiot that started this all! You skirt flipping pervert!" How long has it been since I insulted him like this? I almost missed this.

"Hm, so that part hasn't changed huh? Well I'm glad it didn't" he said sitting beside me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, he has a fiancé and yet he does these things that make me feel…

"What's wrong with cheering a person up? You taught me that" he said lying back on the chair, oh how I hated myself back then. I was so naïve, so dense! Was I cursed to be this unperceptive?

"You know this reminds me of the old days" he said relaxing back on a chair beside me.

"How so?" I asked curiously, he stared at me with his eyebrows raised.

"You don't remember much? That's cruel" he chuckled, I pouted. How was I supposed to remember days that were a long time ago? Over the years I got so caught up in what I was doing I never just sit back and reminisce about the old days.

"It was a dance, I bailed out because I was bored but then you found me hiding and kept bugging me about dancing. I thought you were irritating back then, but I danced with you anyway" he explained, now that he mentioned it I do somewhat remember something. It was dark and I was in a forest then I saw someone. It was a bit hazy for me, I just can't remember. I buried my face in my knees "Gomene", I felt him look at me.

"It's alright, I guess it was a long time ago" he said softly "How are you these days?"

"I'm fine, I'm going back to work the day after tomorrow" I replied looking at the clearness of the water in the pool.

"That's good to know, you were always so healthy back then. I truly believed that idiots couldn't get sick" he said while chuckling.

"I've changed" I said in a monotone voice "Lots of things happened" At that moment I felt my head was going into a daze. I just stared at the night sky completely seeing the memories I had hidden in my head. I felt so distant right now like the stars in the universe. I suddenly wondered how he had been doing all those years when I wasn't there. What did he feel? What did he think? How did he change?

"Hey Natsume" I said turning to him; he seemed completely surprised when I called out his name "How are you?"

**End of Chapter**

Well this is all I could do for this chapter, sorry if I took so long.


	8. Memory: Mikan

**Memory: Mikan**

When I first met Mikan, I didn't know my way around school. I kept on wandering around the campus looking for my classroom. The school was really big and it was easy to get lost in it if you were a freshman. I was walking aimlessly around the sakura trees wandering where I was going when I accidentally tripped over something and fell flat on the ground which hurt like crazy. I sat up to see the wretched cause for my painful fall when I saw right in front of me, a sleeping girl resting under the sakura tree. She was breathing so steadily, her hair was long and curly the brown reflecting against the sun's rays. Her long eyelashes resting on her reddish face, at that very moment I thought I was looking into a painting. As if disturbed by my presence her eyes begin to flutter open, big clear brown eyes started to reveal themselves. She rubbed her eyes and sat up yawning, and then she noticed me. She blinked twice and finally spoke…

"What are you doing?" first time I heard her voice; it was kind of loud and had a high tone to it.

A few weeks later I found out that Imai, the person I knew since we were kids actually had a best friend named Mikan Sakura. At first I started denying that she was cute and ended up doing the wrong things. She totally misinterpreted me as a pervert skirt flipping moron. I was only good at driving girls that I didn't like away but I had no idea how to act around a girl that I actually liked. Thus started our cat-dog fights, we were famous around campus as two people who really hated each other. But despite all those arguments, she still treated me like a person nonetheless. She treated everyone fairly, she was kind and cheerful, and everybody that surrounded her would always enjoy her company. She was very popular around the campus and irritably especially around other boys. To see guys work up the nerve to flirt and even ask her out was not a pretty sight for me. Whenever there was a guy that was trying to approach her, I would send them a glare signaling them to back off! It worked on most spineless guys but there were really persistent ones like those stupid upperclassmen Andou and Tono.

I kept my feelings hidden for two years; the harder I tried to hide it the more it seemed obvious. Ruka and Imai were the two most annoying people that were bent on me confessing to her. I would always tell them the same thing…

"I would rather not risk it" What if she wouldn't talk to me anymore? What if she never liked me? I was full of excuses; I guess the truth was I was afraid of rejection. I was actually a big coward. I was jealous at the other guys who had the nerve to confess to her. I kept my feelings buried inside but the more I saw her the more it felt like bursting. My heart was like a bomb ticking, eventually my feelings might explode.

On the last day of our second year in high school, I poured everything out to her under the same place I first met her. I admitted that I've gone crazy over her. She seemed a bit confused at that time. When senior year came we barely talked, since our classes were really far apart we also barely saw each other. When she did see me she would stop and go the other way. It bothered me a lot so I confronted her about it, she was actually burdened by my confession and I decided for her not to be troubled, I backed off a bit. But that didn't mean I didn't love her. For the remaining months I just watched her from a distance, it was very painful. When we graduated we never saw each other again for five years.

During those five years I just worked like crazy. I cared about nothing else but finishing tasks. I did go out with some girls but I never took them seriously, I just dumped them the next day when they were being annoying. No girl lasted three days with me and I buried myself even more in work. Whenever I would go out my eyes would wander all over. It may sound crazy but I was actually hoping to see her somewhere smiling. I would daydream about her in the bookstore, imagine her reading a book or in a convenient store, she's buying milk. Even when I rode escalators, I would look at the other side and hope she was also riding the other escalator. When I was on a verge of a breakdown, I considered quitting the company and drift off someplace else. But when I was about to, I had an arranged marriage. I got to think that maybe I just wasn't meant to think about her anymore. Maybe I should just forget about her and go on with life. The day I finally decided to do that, I saw her again and this time she was real. Right now I don't know what to do anymore, I feel like running away leaving everything I had behind in order to pursue her once more.

**Memory: Mikan**

This chapter dedicated to Natsume's thoughts about Mikan since the day they first met from the day they were separated. This answers Mikan's question from the previous chapter.


	9. sakura

**Sakura**

Her lingering scent from the other night, her hair curled down at her waist, pink dress that complemented her pale skin, her painted face reflecting in the water, her big brown eyes sparkling under the night sky…

"Hyuuga-sama, the papers from the N company" I snapped out of my daydream and looked up to see my secretary handing me important papers. I snatched them from her and told her to leave. I rubbed my eyes, I just wasn't focused today. I looked at the computer screen and was about to grab my coffee when I noticed a sakura petal was swimming in it. I looked outside and noticed my window was open letting the sakura petals fly in.

**Sakura**

"Hey Natsume, have you dreamt of sleeping in a sakura flower?" asked seventeen year old Mikan as she walking alongside Natsume while staring at the sakura trees.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" said Natsume just blankly staring into space.

"I have, it was very soft and fragrant. I could sleep in there forever" said Mikan as she smiled distantly.

"You already sleep under the sakura trees everyday during break time, are you that lazy?" said Natsume, Mikan pouted at him.

"Mou! You try it sometime, it's very relaxing!" said Mikan smiling cheerfully at Natsume. Natsume just looked away blushing.

**Sakura**

Natsume stared outside his window and decided to get up and leave his office. He grabbed his coat and stormed outside making the people around him alarmed.

"Hyuuga-sama! Where are you going? You have an appointment this af-"

"I'm going outside for some fresh air" stated Natsume interrupting his secretary's sentence. Everybody was speechless as they saw him leave the room.

"What do you think has happened to the boss?" whispered the employees amongst themselves.

Natsume stepped out his office building and inhaled the air outside. He started walking towards a nearby park abundant with sakura trees. He passed the playground and the children playing and lied down under a sakura tree. He stared at the sky with the sakura petals dancing around and soon his eyelids became heavy and he fell asleep.

**Sakura**

"Hey Natsume, how are you?" she finally asked, after all the hostility and anger she finally asked him whatever friends who haven't seen each other in awhile would ask. Natsume gave a small smile and wondered what he should tell the young woman in front of him.

"Well, work has been like crazy. I just came from overseas and I'm exhausted. I don't think I have enough breathing space" admitted Natsume.

"Even though you earn a lot of money?" asked Mikan curiously, Nastume chuckled "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I never really thought about my income. I just buy whatever I want with it" Mikan crossed her arms with a pouty look on her face.

"Rich bastard" muttered Mikan, Natsume laughed a real laugh for the first time since high school. Mikan saw his genuine laughing face and blushed.

"Gomen, it's just that you looked so cute! Like a preschooler!" exclaimed Natsume, Mikan had an offended look on her face.

"Are you saying I look like a kid? Natsume no baka! I will flush you down the toilet!" said Mikan putting her hands on her waist while glaring.

"Sorry, but that look doesn't threaten me" said Natsume inching his face closer looking at Mikan straight in the eye. Mikan was caught in the magnet of Natsume's eyes and Natsume slowly brought his hand up to Mikan's face. Mikan closed her eyes and Natsume was about to go closer when Mikan opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry" she said and turned away grabbing her heels and ran inside the lobby. Natsume was left alone speechless with his hand hanging in midair. He dropped his hand picked a pebble from the floor and threw it aggressively in the water.

**Sakura**

Natsume was floating in the air with giant sakura petals flying around with him. He lifting his head and flew towards the direction of the sakura petals. There was a person from a distance and he reached out his arms and saw that the person was Mikan smiling.

"Natsume" Mikan reached out to Natsume's hands and held it tight while they were spinning in the air.

"Natsume" Mikan mouthed again.

"Natsume" Mikan started to let go of Natsume's hands but Natsume tries to catch her.

"Natsume" Natsume stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes to see Ruka hovering over him with his white coat.

"Ruka?" he muttered.

"Well either that or I'm the white rabbit from wonderland" remarked Ruka with a sarcastic tone "What are you doing napping here? Don't you have work?"

"Aren't you suppose to be in the clinic?" asked Natsume as he sat up.

"It's my lunch break, I always come here for some fresh air and it's near my place" explained Ruka "Now you have to answer my question!"

"I just felt like dozing off" replied Natsume running his fingers through his hair, he was still thinking about his dream awhile ago. Ruka sat beside him and offered him an extra sandwich; Natsume gladly took the offer and munched on it.

"That's not like you" blurted Ruka.

"What's not like me?" asked Natsume.

"Just dozing off during work, for the past years I've known you Natsume you never even took a minute to breath. It's about Mikan isn't it?" said Ruka.

"How did we become best friends again?" said Natsume with a sarcastic tone, Ruka grinned.

"Someone was bullying your little sister while you were away and I just happened to be around to protect her, thus started our beautiful friendship!" grinned Ruka, of course that was how they met and started hanging out with each other.

"I'm just not so sure anymore" stated Natsume.

"About what?"

"About everything" there was a pause and the wind blew even more furiously. Ruka lied back down with his hands behind his head.

"I wouldn't want to sound so nosy but I just got something to ask you"

"What?"

"What are you going to do now?" Ruka asked, Natsume held out his hand and in flew in a Sakura petal. After some serious thinking he finally made a decision and closed his hand into a fist.

"I'm going to go after her" and with that a goal has been made.


	10. Rival

**Rival**

Mikan Sakura was busy typing on her laptop in her office box when a man in a postal uniform came in with a large bouquet of assorted flowers. Every person in the room turned their heads toward the man that just entered. He held a small piece of paper in his hand and started to open his mouth.

"Package for Miss Mikan Sakura?" asked the man, Mikan looked up and was bewildered to see a man holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"She's here" said Nonoko smiling as she pointed to Mikan's office box which was right next to hers. The postman walked over to Mikan's desk and gave her the bouquet; he tipped his hat and nodded then left. Mikan was overwhelmed by the big assortment of flowers; they were so colorful and fragrant. A smile found its way creeping up to Mikan's face.

"Mikan-chan! You're so lucky! Getting such lovely flowers is it from your boyfriend?" asked Nonoko curiously.

"Mikan-chan, I thought you said you weren't dating anyone" said Misaki Harada holding a warm cup of coffee and towering over her to see the flowers.

"I'm not" answered Mikan, Nonoko and Misaki looked at each other.

"Then it's a secret admirer!" chimed Misaki and Nonoko at the same time. Mikan spotted a card and settled the flowers on her desk. She plucked the card out of the bouquet and opened it:

_Dear Mikan Sakura,_

_Since we didn't get to dance with each other at the party, how about I invite you to lunch? I would love to chat with you more, here's my number +096XXXXXX_

_Please give me a call, would love to hear from you!_

_Sincerely yours, _

_Ryuji Karashima_

_P.S. I wasn't really sure what type of flowers you liked so I just ordered almost every kind of flower the store had, hope your not allergic to any of them. _

Mikan found herself chuckling at the card while her co-workers watched her with interest, she noticed them staring so she coughed and regained her composure.

"So thinking of answering the guy?" smirked Misaki as she stirred her coffee and drank it.

"I have work right now" said Mikan trying to sound professional but in the inside she was giddy like a high school girl, the phone on Mikan's desk started to ring so Mikan picked it up.

"Konnichiwa" greeted Mikan.

"Oi baka, do you remember what time we are suppose to meet today?" inquired a very irritated voice.

"Hotaru! Gomene I'll be there right now, just let me get some things" said Mikan as she started to get a few things into her purse.

"Make it quick baka" and with that Hotaru hung up and Mikan put down the phone.

"Ara Mikan-chan, are you leaving for lunch break?" asked Misaki.

"I'm meeting with Hotaru about her wedding plans" said Mikan as she hastily grabbed her coat and stormed outside. She took the elevator and waited until she reached the lobby. She stepped out and on her way out she accidentally bumped into a woman at the spinning doors. Mikan's purse dropped spilling the contents on the floor. Mikan quickly gathered her things and bowed down to apologize.

"Be careful next time! People like you are an eyesore to have around!" spat the woman, Mikan was shocked at the impudence of the woman. She looked up and saw the woman had long silky black hair with big attractive midnight blue eyes. Her skin was very smooth and creamy and she had a very shapely body underneath her expensive designer suit with long legs to die for! Her hands were on her waist and she gave Mikan a very nasty glare "People like you ought to know their place!" she said swaying her hips past Mikan with her long hair trailing behind her. Mikan wondered if there was ever a person like that working in the same building as her. Feeling very offended she stuck her tongue out childishly and ran out of the building towards a nearby taxi.

The long haired beauty noticed she left and smirked as she looked at the business card that Mikan accidentally dropped on the floor. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"It's Mikan Sakura and she's just a lowly magazine writer, nothing special about her. In fact I feel a bit insulted that I have to compete with her but it will be an easy win, after all…" the woman flipped her hair making the men around her swoon "Natsume Hyuuga will be mine!"

"Excellent Rumiko, make sure that the Hyuuga company is within our grasp" said an unknown person from the other line. The woman known as Rumiko hung up and made her way elegantly outside the building.

**Rival**

"Hey Natsume, its great you stopped by" said Ruka as they were in his office, Ruka was fixing up his things and took off his white coat hanging it by the coat rack.

"Well I was already finished with work and thought I'd hang out, so where are we going?" asked Natsume as he looked around Ruka's office. It was very white and neat, not a single speck of dust _"Are all vets neat freaks?"_

"So, uh, where is this colleague of yours?" asked Natsume with obvious distaste in his voice.

"Karashima? He's working on a patient right now, why? Threatened by him?" teased Ruka, Natsume just groaned and told him to hurry up. They went out of the building and used Natsume's car.

"So where are we going again?" asked Natsume as he was driving.

"We're going to meet Hotaru at the Windmill café, discuss some wedding details you know" answered Ruka, at the mentioned of wedding he groaned.

"Do I have to listen to your lovey dovey talk?" complained Natsume, Ruka just chuckled.

"If it's with Hotaru you would barely recognize it as lovey dovey" said Ruka.

**Rival**

"Hotaru! Sorry I'm late!" apologized Mikan as she bowed to her numerous times.

"You better have a good reason!" said Hotaru angrily crossing her arms and legs like an empress with a killing intent, Mikan nervously sweat dropped.

"There were some things that happened along the way" said Mikan as she remembered the ill mannered woman, the thought of that ghastly woman just made her want to scream. But shortly after that she also remembered the flowers that Karashima sent; she blushed wildly at the thought. Hotaru eyed her best friend and wondered if she should call a doctor to check up on the idiot "Anyway, so how's the wedding coming along?"

"It's been decided next year, that way we can have more time to prepare" said Hotaru sipping her tea.

"Is Ruka coming?" asked Mikan after she ordered some tea from the waitress.

"Yeah he said he's on his way" replied Hotaru.

"And you got angry at me for being late" stated Mikan, Hotaru just kept quiet.

**Rival**

"Take a turn here" pointed Ruka as Natsume took a turn and parked next to the café building.

"I guess pink would go well, I mean it would fit all of the girls" chattered Mikan as they were staring into a wedding catalogue.

"Hey hon" said Ruka kissing Hotaru on the cheek as he arrived.

"Hey Ruka" greeted Mikan as she looked up but then she saw Natsume and her face fell "I didn't know you invited a friend" said Mikan trying her best to smile. Natsume couldn't believe that Mikan was here, right in front of his eyes. He knew that Mikan would obviously be the bridesmaid but he didn't know he would be seeing Mikan so soon especially after the decision he made himself. Was there some kind of force that wanted him and Mikan to be together? (Yes that would be the author)

"Natsume also wanted to have some coffee so I invited him along" replied Ruka as he sat down next to Hotaru, Natsume also sat down across from Ruka making him and Mikan have a perfect view of each other.

"Well…this is something" said Hotaru noticing the tension in the air.

"Um well Natsume, why don't we order some coffee?" said Ruka, he called the waitress and ordered two coffees for both him and Natsume "Um so Hotaru, have you decided anything yet?"

"Still looking at the bridesmaid dress" said Hotaru holding up a magazine "Don't you think pink is the way to go?" Hotaru showed Ruka the catalogue and agreed with his fiancé.

"Yeah" said Ruka a bit awkward "Pink definitely suits any girl, Natsume what do you think?" Ruka and Natsume both got their coffee.

"I don't really care, I don't know much about weddings" answered Natsume, he glanced at Mikan who was drinking her tea "But if it's Mikan she definitely would suit pink" Mikan looked up and stared at Natsume in confusion.

"Um, why don't we check out the venue? There are some really great places!" said Ruka.

"Fine with me" replied Hotaru.

"We can all ride in my car" offered Natsume, Mikan paused for awhile.

"Yeah why not?" said Mikan, as they were all about to leave Mikan noticed a case left on the table they were using, she opened it and it was a sunglass case which probably belonged to Natsume she thought. She put it in her bag and went with the others to Natsume's car. There were four seats available in Natsume's car including the driver's seat. Ruka opened the door for Hotaru and sat in right beside her. Mikan had no choice but to sit in the front with Natsume.

"So where is this place you've been talking about Ruka?" asked Natsume as he rested his hands on the stirring wheel.

"Just go to Yume avenue across Shintani lane and head straight to Kawa, we should see a church there" explained Ruka, Natsume started driving and Mikan glanced a bit to Natsume every now and then. Natsume noticed the glances of Mikan and smiled to himself. Natsume was thinking about breaking the engagement while Mikan was trying to figure out what Natsume was thinking. The engaged couple shifted their eyes to both of them and watched them silently with interest clearly written in their eyes. Ruka wanted them so much to be together, he liked both Natsume and Mikan as friends. And he knew Natsume needed Mikan. Hotaru on the other hand wasn't so keen on Natsume, she much preferred Karashima for Mikan. Karashima was more gentlemanly and kind while Natsume was rude and stubborn not to mention persistent. She just wanted the best man that would treat Mikan with much respect and love. They arrived at their destination and the engaged couple were ahead of Mikan and Natsume. The engaged couple were so engrossed with their planning that Natsume was already alone with Mikan who was also lagging behind. He started observing her, her hair in a pony tail black dress pants and black heels. Her white polo shirt was tucked in with a black blazer over it. He noticed she was carrying a big bag and she was reviewing some papers. She looked a bit worn out and stressed.

"Don't you ever rest?" Natsume suddenly asked as Mikan was a bit jittery at the sound of his voice. She pulled away the loose strands from her face and put her things in her bag.

"Well I got a big project going on and I needed to review something, it's a big thing" said Mikan, she pulled out her hair tie and started tying her hair again in a bun.

"Here let me help" said Natsume suddenly touching Mikan's hair; Mikan was a bit shocked that she couldn't move an inch.

"Since when did you fix a girl's hair?" asked Mikan.

"When you have a bossy little sister at home, you are forced to some things" replied Natsume, Mikan chuckled at the answer. Natsume started pulling away the hair around her neck and saw her creamy skin. He was a bit tempted to touch her and Mikan felt a bit nervous as Natsume came closer. She closed her eyes and bit her lip hoping to calm down her beating heart. She felt his breath all over her skin "Mikan" called Natsume's smooth voice "I'm done"

Mikan opened her eyes and felt her hair; it was in a neat bun which made her really impressed.

"Wow, you could be a hair stylist" said Mikan trying to hide her face from Natsume.

"Look I'm not gay, I thought we already clarified this?" said Natsume referring to the event in high school when Natsume was looking at some girly accessories in a boutique. Mikan had no idea he liked her yet and suddenly accused him of being gay. Natsume denied it but the more he denied the more Mikan thought his preferences were queer.

"But your so good at these things" said Mikan trying to taunt him a bit.

"You want me to prove it?" asked Natsume.

"Eh, how will you prove it?" asked Mikan smirking, Natsume started to smirk and grabbed her waist taking Mikan by surprise.

"By this" he whispered and landed his lips on hers and tasted her tender strawberry lips. Mikan felt the sensation and closed her eyes losing herself. Natsume pulled away and Mikan slowly opened her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered.

"To show you, that I am a man" started Natsume "In love with you"

And that did it; it was like a bomb crashed on the ground when Mikan heard those last words. She stared at Natsume wanting to cry but she couldn't cry in front of him now. She just slowly released herself from Natsume's grasp and looked at him with those teary eyes.

"Hey are you-"

"There you guys are" came Hotaru's voice. Mikan quickly wiped her eyes and faced Hotaru with a smile.

"Hotaru" said Mikan "You're here"

"Yeah and you guys have been missing for an hour" Hotaru looked at Mikan and noticed some shakiness in her hands; she glanced at Natsume and gave him a death glare which Natsume was unfazed at "Ruka's looking for you"

"I'll go find Ruka" said Natsume as he excused himself.

"Did he do anything to you?" asked Hotaru.

"What?" Mikan tried to stay in denial.

"Don't lie, your horrible at that" said Hotaru "Did he do anything?"

"Yes" replied Mikan "He's making me confused again"

**Rival**

"We get off here" said Ruka "Natsume, why not give Mikan a ride?"

"Oh no, its fine Ruka, I'm taking the bus" said Mikan.

"Alright then, let's go Ruka" said Hotaru dragging Ruka away.

"Bye guys!" yelled Ruka "Honey that hurts"

"Deal with it" muttered Hotaru.

"I can take you home, its no problem" said Natsume.

"Its fine" said Mikan getting out of the car.

"At least let me walk you to the bus stop" said Natsume catching up to Mikan.

"You don't need to"

"But I want to" Natsume started to grab Mikan's arm "Mikan I-"

"Nattie-honey!" yelled a high shriek voice; they both turned around and saw a very shapely woman with long black hair, the same rude woman that Mikan met earlier.

"Rumiko?" said Natsume with dread on his face, the woman known as Rumiko clutched unto Natsume's arm and glared at Mikan making Mikan raise her eyebrow.

"Dumpling cake, I was looking all over for you. I didn't see you at all today" said Rumiko in a seductive voice with a pout on her face "So who's your little friend?"

"This is Mikan Sakura, Mikan this is-"

"Nishima Rumiko, Nattie-baby's honey or in other words fi-an-ce!" said Rumiko kissing Natsume on the cheek with her dark red lipstick leaving a very subtle mark on Natsume's face. Mikan just coughed and gave a sarcastic smile to the couple.

"Well, you two seem to be having so much fun. Wouldn't want to get between this little lover's rendezvous as they call it, oh and Natsume?" Natsume looked up to Mikan in excitement. He knew that a little thing like this would not make her mad.

"You left your junk in the café!" he was wrong, she yelled throwing the case she found earlier at Natsume's stomach and stormed off mad with her face red in anger and her steps being very heavy against the cement ground, she could wreck the whole block with her temper.

"Honey cakes! Are you alright?" said Rumiko as Natsume was crouching on the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"R-Rumiko, what's with you today? You're acting different" said Natsume.

"I just realized how much I lo-oo-ve you apple cheeks!" she said hugging him to no end.

"_Just great" _thought Natsume sarcastically.


	11. Code K

**Code K**

Mikan angrily threw her bag on the couch and stormed into her bathroom to wash her face. She glared at the mirror right in front of her. The nerve of that guy! Kissing her sweetly and saying something romantic then comes his fiancé flouncing on his body making lovey dovey, Mikan was beyond frustrated she was furious! Wouldn't anyone be mad after they got kissed and the fiancé appears? It burned like fire in Mikan's eyes. If Natsume Hyuuga was going to play around then maybe she should have some sweet fun herself. She patted her face dry and went to her living room where she placed the flowers sent by Karashima. She took the card and grabbed the phone dialing the number printed on the card. She brought up the phone to her ear and heard it ring once and it picked up.

"**Moshi moshi, Karashima Ryuji speaking" **came the calm deep set voice which Mikan couldn't help but lift up the corners of her lips.

"Karashima-kun? This is Mikan Sakura; I like the flowers you sent" said Mikan thanking Karashima for the little present he sent.

"**I'm glad you like them, I was a bit nervous whether you would like them or not" **said Karashima sounding a bit nervous, Mikan laughed at his little comment.

"I was also thinking about that lunch offer you wrote on the card" said Mikan hugging her pillow and lying down on the couch.

"**Great! Do you like Italian?" **asked Karashima, Mikan answered yes **"Then how about at Mezzo tomorrow at one?"**

"Sounds great" said Mikan grinning from ear to ear, she hung up and dialed another number which was Hotaru's. The other line rung five times and it was finally picked up.

"**Hello?" **came Hotaru's stiff voice, Mikan sat up at the sound of Hotaru's voice.

"Hotaru!" exclaimed Mikan in a loud voice.

"**What do you want baka?" **she asked in an obvious pissed tone.

"Mou Hotaru, I want to tell you something!" said Mikan in a giggly voice which she hasn't done in years.

"**Okay exactly what is it that's got you acting like a high school girl?" **asked Hotaru demanding an answer, Mikan giggled.

"More like who" she answered, she waited for Hotaru to react but it took her thirty seconds to speak again "Aren't you curious who it is?"

"**Do I need to pretend to guess?" **said Hotaru in an exasperated voice **"It's obvious it's Karashima"**

"At least act surprised" said Mikan with a pout on her face.

"**So what happened?" **asked Hotaru, Mikan explained everything about the flowers and the phone call she made with Karashima awhile ago. She didn't bother talking about Natsume because of two reasons. One, she was still mad and didn't want to mention or even try to mention his name. Two, she didn't want Hotaru to overreact and murder him then dump his body into the ocean. She just wanted to forget about the pompous jerk and enjoy her time with Karashima. There was something about him besides his dashing good looks that made her attracted to him like a honey bee. She could even taste his sweetness when she heard his voice and she was dying to find out more about him.

"**Good for you, I'm glad your hanging out with someone decent unlike Hyuuga" **said Hotaru as a clacking sound was heard loudly on the other line.

"What was that?" asked Mikan.

"**Oh, Ruka's here" **answered Hotaru, there was then a voice, and it was Ruka's.

"**Hey honey"**

"**Hey Ruka"**

"**Who're you talking to?"**

"**Oh, Mikan's on the other line"**

"**Oh really? Say hello for me…mmm"**

"**Ruka, stop it"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because it's pissing me off" **Mikan raised her eyebrow, she wondered if something was happening over there and if there was, well she really didn't want to know.

"**Sorry, I don't feel like obeying orders"**

"**Ruka-"**and the line went dead. Mikan stared at her phone for awhile and just shrugged her shoulders. At least the phone hung up, she didn't want to hear how her best friend was spending her evening tonight. She went to her bedroom and stared at the dresser mirror in front of her. She was thinking of what she should dress up like for her date tomorrow. Sure it was just a lunch date but she wanted to look presentable at least. Not like the usual black coat and dress pants with that messy pony tail she wore to work everyday, at least something more feminine.

**Code K**

Mikan came in wearing a light dress with sakura blossoms as design. She was wearing a pink sweater over it and her hair was down with a pink headband. She was also wearing light make-up and sat in at her office box with her co-workers staring at her.

"Ohohoho! Mikan-chan, you look adorable today! Going on a date later I presume?" said Misaki raising her eyebrow giving a smug look.

"Is it that bad to go to work like this?" asked Mikan as she started organizing her things.

"Well, normally Mikan-chan would come to work looking like a woman who would rather be single for the rest of her life with cats as companions" said Nonoko popping out of her office box, Mikan sweat dropped and felt a tinge of depression.

"So that's the impression I give" said Mikan gloomily hanging her head low.

"Ah! No, that's not what everyone thinks!" said Nonoko trying to comfort her.

"So there are people who DO think that?" asked Mikan getting more depressed, Nonoko sweat dropped. Misaki patted Mikan gently on the back.

"There, there Mikan-chan, at least the guy you're going to see will get to see your good side. You're my adorable Mikan-chan and there's no one who could dislike you!" said Misaki hugging Mikan tightly.

"Um, Misaki-san, I can't breathe" panted Mikan trying to gasp for air.

"Ah gomen, I just love you so much! And if that guy dares to treat you wrong I will make sure he won't be seen ever again!" said Misaki with a threatening aura.

"_Why am I always surrounded by protective women?" _thought Mikan.

**Code K**

Mikan got out of the taxi and went inside the Mezzo Italian restaurant. She looked for Karashima and saw him waving at a table right next to the window. She smiled and walked towards the gentlemanly vet.

"You look lovely today Sakura-san" said Karashima smiling charmingly at Mikan making her blush.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself" said Mikan as she saw Karashima wearing black casual wear.

"Well thank you, have a seat my lady" said Karashima as he pulled out a chair, Mikan smiled brightly and thanked Karashima while sitting down. Karashima called the waiter for the menu "Don't hesitate, you can have anything you want"

"Really? Looks like someone is decently paid" smiled Mikan, Karashima just gave a grin. Mikan looked at the menu and widened her eyes, it was quite pricy than the usual submarine sandwich she would order from Subways for lunch. Mikan felt a bit hesitant and she looked up at Karashima. Karashima also looked up and smiled showing her its okay to order anything she wanted "I'll just have the Basilica pasta and ice tea for drinks"

"And for you sir?" asked the waiter, Karashima ordered the same one as Mikan's.

"Why did you order the same as me?" asked Mikan curiously as the waiter left.

"I just wanted to know your likes and dislikes" Karashima said simply, Mikan blushed a bit at the statement. It was the first time any guy wanted to try what she liked; she couldn't help but feel happy.

**Code K**

I turned my phone off and hastily threw it into the back seat of my car. That annoying girl, at first she was just troublesome but now she's become a blood sucking organism that wouldn't let me go until all the color has drained from my face. I wonder what made her turn extra irritating, knowing Rumiko who is from the Nishima Company there is something up. I stopped as I reached a red stoplight and relaxed in my seat. My head just happened to turn to an Italian café and I saw her with some other guy. I checked the stoplight again when my eyes widened, did I just mention I saw her with some other guy? I turned my head again and confirmed it this time; it was her and some other guy! That guy looked a bit familiar, where have I seen him before? I didn't notice the traffic light already turned green and there were people honking their horns angrily at me. I parked my car to the side to let them pass and I went out towards the café.

Seeing them laughing and smiling was making my stomach sick to the core, I entered the café and asked for a seat near theirs but of course not obvious to their eyes. I hid my face behind the menu and spied on them, hmm…she looked particularly cute today, why can't she look cute for me? Well its not that she doesn't look cute, she always does, in fact she's pretty and a beauty since she matured. Blood was boiling under my skin as I saw them having a really good time with each other. I have never been good at controlling my temper let alone my jealousy, obvious isn't it? There's no way she fall for such a guy just because he seemed kind and gentle, every person has their secrets and I should reveal his. I will expose him for the lying twit he is for taking advantage of her.

"Um sir, are you ready to order now?" asked the waiter sweat dropping as he has been standing there for nearly four minutes already.

"Oh sorry, I'll just have some coffee please" said Natsume as he gave away the menu, the waiter took it and muttered something about a cheapskate who only came for coffee.

**Code K**

I can't believe this, first we had lunch and now Karashima is inviting me to see a movie! I haven't had a decent date like this since I went out with some jerk a few months ago. I haven't felt this excited since Natsu-

I stopped in my tracks, was I beginning to remember something? Was I about to unconsciously admit something?

"Are you alright?" asked Karashima then I snapped back to reality, I nodded and followed after him. Why am I remembering that bastard when I'm out with a really nice guy? I just can't shake off the feeling that somehow he is here, that somehow I can feel those crimson eyes staring at me.

Meanwhile Natsume was following them intently glaring at the couple. He would move around stealthily hiding behind random objects while getting strange looks from the people around him. They would think that a grown man has gone 'thawck!' in the head. One small child was even looking and pointing at him but the mother grabbed him away telling him to keep away from the 'strange' man.

"So which movie are we seeing?" I asked as we entered the movie complex, there were about three romance, four action, two horror and one adventure movie showing in the cinema right now, I don't think I'd like to watch those two horror films.

"Well 'The Four Roses' has got me intrigued" said Karashima referring to a very mellow poster of a romance movie.

"I have been dying to see this movie for weeks! I didn't know you were into these things" I said surprised to find a guy besides Ruka who is into romance stuff.

"I have sisters that influenced me" he replied, we went to get our tickets and some movie snacks then entered the theatre, I was really excited to watch this one with Karashima.

**Code K**

I followed them into the cinema and saw them looking at a poster. After they left I went to check it out. I scrunched my face up in disgust, 'The Four Roses'? Isn't this some lame romance movie that girls are dying to see? The poster is all lacey and there are so many flowers, the actress's face looks like a clown due to too much make-up and the dress was absurdly puffy. Just by looking at the poster I can tell the movie was a headache to watch, but they're going in anyway so might as well. I went to the ticket booth and tried to buy the ticket to doom.

"Um one ticket to that um, flower movie" I said not remembering the title of the lame movie, the person at the counter was a woman and she looked like a tomato head with all that blushing she's doing.

"You mean 'The Four Roses' right?" she asked, I nodded "Only one?"

"Yes, only one!" I said getting a bit impatient with this woman, she thought I was like some loner buying only one ticket, her face was so readable. She finally gave me the ticket and I slapped the money on the counter.

"Keep the change" I said gruffly as I grunted my way inside the theatre, I had to look for them now and it was a bit difficult seeing there were many couples seeing this movie too. I finally spotted them in the middle row and went two rows behind them. There was a guy who was passing by selling some popcorn and I asked for the biggest one as to not get spotted. The lights dimmed and the movie started to play.

After thirty minutes into the movie I got bored out of my mind, well at least they weren't doing anything inappropriate; they were just sitting there totally engrossed into the movie. I sound like an overprotective father right now, instead of watching the movie I was just watching them. I was about to close my eyes when I saw that guy inch closer to Mikan, they were talking about something and my head perked up.

**Code K**

"Would you like a drink?" asked Karashima.

"Sure" answered Mikan.

"Here, you can have some of my soda" said Karashima giving Mikan his soda.

"Wow, thanks!" said Mikan smiling brightly, it was only a friendly gesture from their point of view but from Natsume's point of view it was different, and seeing things in the dark wasn't the most accurate thing you can see.

**Code K**

A-are they? Tch! What does that guy have that I don't? I'm every bit as good as him and more, so why him? I couldn't stand it anymore, my fists were shaking violently and I gritted my teeth. All I could was glare at them, if I took any action now there would be a big commotion and she would hate me even more. I couldn't sit still while all this was going on, this huge popcorn was also getting in the way and I-…popcorn, popcorn, its sitting on my lap right now, there's a lot of it. Popcorn, it's small and barely missed, I took a single piece of popcorn into my hand and held it up, and I could also see Mikan in the distance. I smirked, popcorn is not only a delicious snack accompanied for watching some entertainment, I threw one at Mikan's direction and ducked. Mikan looked around and had an irritated look on her face, I smiled, and popcorn has its uses after all.

**Code K**

Natsume is acting like a kid again (sigh) when will he ever mature?


	12. Break It Off

**Break It Off**

This can't go on forever; I need to break this thing off. I need to stop this or I'll never be with her. I don't care if they cut me off; I'm ready to begin anew. This agreement I gotten myself into, I just said yes with the company in mind. I was ready to forget everything and lose myself, but she appeared making me run after her. I'm chasing after her and she's running away. Am I being ridiculous over this just one girl? Yes I am, I know what they will say and I'm prepared for it. I'm on my way to my father's office right now, to tell him I can't go on much longer. Following Mikan on her date yesterday was fun; I got to prevent a lot of things. Mikan…I'm getting more comfortable saying that name again and again. Mikan, Mikan, right now all that's in my mind is one name, Mikan.

I walked to my father's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Natsume" he was expecting me, its natural since I called him beforehand. I opened the double doors and saw my father sitting at his grand desk. He looked a bit worn out yelling stress just by looking at his face. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do father.

"So what do you need to see me for?" I sat myself in one of his leather chairs, he noticed my intent seriousness. Took off his glasses and looked at me straight in the eyes, he always does this when I ask for something serious.

"I'm not ready to be engaged" I said flatly, he still put on a straight face.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I don't really see Nishima in that way" I answered, his face didn't even twitch.

"Natsume, you eagerly agreed to this arrangement before, why now?" he asked.

"I wasn't that thrilled I was thinking about the company"

"So you blame the company for your indecisiveness?" he asked, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"No I'm not, I just don't like Nishima" I said with my voice having some slight anger.

"I don't think you should jeopardize the bond between two companies merely because of your own personal feelings, an agreement is an agreement and you have to honor it" he said with his business-like tone, I always hated it.

"No, you just don't want to lose the partnership! You only think about the company, you never thought about my well-being, you just used me as a pawn in your game" I said raising my voice, when I heard that tone I always snapped. It was true, he was never at home. He always went on business trips and stay in late at the office. I never experienced that father-son bond even when I was little. When my mother died in middle school he never went to her funeral, it was only Aoi, me and a few relatives. I always resented him for that, for not even showing any sadness, he just worked and worked himself in the office. I became sort of a rebel during those years, before I met Mikan. I would always break the rules and thus I had a bad reputation, even when the school tried to notify my father he didn't really care. The more he didn't care the more I felt like being a bad-ass. Yes this does sound like I just wanted attention from him, maybe I did. Maybe I just wanted him to somehow acknowledge me as a son and not a successor. When I entered high school he would take only thirty minutes to talk to me on the weekends. During those thirty minutes all he kept blabbing about was the company and how I should succeed it. To me it just sounded like air passing through a tube which was my head.

When I met Mikan I somehow toned down. The people who knew about my bad reputation were shocked and even tried to hit their heads against the wall to see if it was all real that they weren't imaging the Natsume Hyuuga being a behaved boy instead of a hot-tempered dangerous guy.

"There are only two possibilities why you want to break off this engagement. One, you decide to run away from the pressure not caring if you don't get a single cent or two, which is quite simple…you're in love with somebody else" that last sentence hit me like hurricane, they are both correct but the second one was more than that, it was the truth "Now I won't let you explain neither of them but if your rebellion against me is how you truly feel then why don't I make you a deal?" I gulped, whenever my father makes deals there is usually something behind it. Just hearing him say the word 'deal' has sent a chill down my spine.

"I will let you work in the company provided that you get the girl within a month. If you do every penny that I would have given you when I retire is all yours" Did I hear right? My father who is usually so stingy is giving me everything? "But, if you are not successful I will demote you and have you married to Nishima"

"Whatever happened to my first option?" I asked.

"I know a Hyuuga well son, the only way they would give up everything is for the one they love" I think I might just be hallucinating but my father's usual stone hard face had softened a bit only by a second. I think that was the first time I ever saw him like that, for years I always thought he was a cold fish but I guess he has some emotions too. (Like father like son)

"You are dismissed" I stood up from my chair and approached the door "Remember, I will be watching"

**Break It Off**

**Comments: **Well I guess I have to give a reason as to why I took so long. My self-proclaimed martial artist brother forgot to pay the internet bill when I came to stay at his place for a few weeks of vacation, yeah I know, it's ridiculous.

**Listening to: **The air coming from the electric fan and my mom's footsteps and some water.


	13. Dream

So it's been two years since I last updated this story. I am sorry for making you wait so long. As always the excuse of every author 'There were a lot of things going on in my life'. One of the things I really dislike though is leaving things unfinished, so I am continuing this story, don't worry! Right now it's my summer vacation so I want to finish this story before the summer is over ^_^

**Dream**

I felt something so soft and fragrant underneath my body. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself on a giant gold flower. Wait, I was sleeping on a flower? That would explain the softness and sweet smell. I looked around and saw myself in a huge garden. There were other giant colorful flowers and giant butterflies flying over my head like beautiful stained glass airplanes with the sun's rays reflecting through the magnificent design of their wings. I looked down and saw myself dressed with a thin but beautiful material. The color was pastel pink mixed with some purple hues. I stood up and discovered I was wearing a flowing dress that made ethereal movements every time I move. I decided to jump from flower to flower feeling the soft and slightly slippery texture under my bare feet. It was a lot of fun and I giggled like I was ten years old again. I saw a monarch butterfly perched on a pink flower and decided to jump on that flower and try to ride the pretty butterfly. I hopped on and the butterfly started to flutter into the air. I felt the cool wind in my hair and the warm sun enveloping me. I closed my eyes for awhile to enjoy the ride and after awhile the butterfly landed. I opened my eyes and jumped off and waved at the departing butterfly. I saw I was on a reddish chrysanthemum flower and turned around only to meet those crimson eyes of his. He reached out his hand towards me, I hesitated but decided to hold it and I saw him smiling so warmly at me. He held my hand and pulled me closer until I…

**Riiiiinnngggg…**

"Huh? Wha?" I shot my eyes open and saw my alarm clock right in front of my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and sat up looking around only to find myself in my messy apartment.

"_So it was a dream" _I thought as I turned off my alarm clock and went inside my bathroom. I was doing my business while trying to wake myself up when I just realized what I had been dreaming about.

"What? Of all the things!" I said angrily to myself as I finished my business. I grabbed my toothbrush and squeezed out some toothpaste in anger only resulting into a huge amount of paste covering my toothbrush "Ugh, what a bad morning" I mumbled and shoved the toothbrush into my mouth.

"_Why did I have to dream about that stupid jerk? After what he did to me!" _I thought while brushing my teeth aggressively. I should stop now if I don't want my mouth to bleed.

After I was done I got dressed for work and went outside.

"_That bastard! Even in my dreams he is taunting me!" _the nerve for him to even show his face in my dream.

"Mikan?"

Hasn't he tortured me enough already? He's got his stupid fiancé for crying out loud and let me tell you they suit each other well.

"Mikan-chan?"

They're both very rude and arrogant; it's such a perfect terror couple!

"Mikan!"

"Huh?" I turned around to see Serina who had her hand in midair "Serina-san, ohayou!"

"Ah ohayou Mikan-chan, but um where are you going?" she asked with a smile.

"To work of course" answered Mikan.

"Um, don't you usually rest on Sundays, Mikan-chan?" asked Serina, it finally dawned on Mikan that it was a weekend for her. She forgot it was her rest day.

"Looks like someone really loves her work" giggled Serina.

"Ah, it's not like that. I do love my work but I just…forgot" said Mikan embarrassingly while looking at the floor.

"It's okay, we all have one of those days" said Serina and Mikan just responded with a shy smile.

"Well, I guess I better go eat some breakfast since I'm already dressed" said Mikan as she was about to walk away.

"Ah! Wait Mikan-chan!" said Serina stopping Mikan in her tracks.

"Yes?"

"How's your friend? The one who took care of you when you were sick?" asked Serina, it took Mikan awhile to process what she meant "You know, that handsome young man with the red eyes"

"Oh! That's right" said Mikan as she suddenly remembered that event that made her so frustrated that she holed herself inside her bedroom for almost a whole day.

"Well, um…I don't really see him much" lied Mikan while trying to look somewhere else so she wouldn't get caught by Serina's lie detecting senses.

"Hmm…I see. He seems like a really nice guy. Although he was bit clueless and too naïve, I mean he was so embarrassed when I was changing your clothes that I-"

"Wait, did you just said you changed my clothes…in front of him?" yelled Mikan as she was feeling the heat coming to her cheeks.

"Well you were sick and I-"

"You should have kicked him out, or shot him, or hit him over the head or something!" said Mikan in disbelief, did Natsume just see her naked body while she was unconscious? That can't be right!

"Mikan, I don't have a license to kill people. So I can't assassinate him for you" said Serina with a chuckle.

"But you have abilities beyond a professional assassin!" said Mikan while pointing at her.

"Aw shucks, you flatter me" smiled Serina "It's not that big a deal though, I was there anyway"

"You don't understand how perverted he can be" muttered Mikan while remembering all those times Natsume acted like a pervert in high school. Those were not very nice memories and traumatized Mikan to believe she would never get married…ever. Mikan shuddered at that thought and was thankful she got over the trauma.

"I'm uh, going to get some fresh air" said Mikan as she waved at Serina and Serina waved back. How embarrassing, first her dream and then Serina just had to talk about Natsume. Mikan groaned and decided to go to a café for breakfast. Hopefully she would feel better and not think about that perverted jerk.

Mikan was at an intersection and was waiting to cross the street to get to the café. As soon as the pedestrian light turned green, Mikan crossed the street and was about to go on her way when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah, gomenasai!" apologized Mikan.

"Watch where you're going!" screamed a squeaky voice, it sounded familiar to Mikan. She looked up and saw Rumiko, Natsume's annoying and busty fiancé. Mikan immediately frowned, why did she keep bumping into her?

"Oh, you're that girl from the other day" said Rumiko and she began to smirk "Listen, I am insulted to think of you as competition!"

"Huh?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"You're just a clumsy and simple girl with no sex appeal at all!" insulted Rumiko, Mikan gritted her teeth. Why does she have to deal with this next? This is certainly not a good day for her.

"Look woman, I don't want to deal with you and you're fat ass that shoves people around here and there" said Mikan with anger evident in her tone. Rumiko gasped and covered her butt consciously. Mikan smirked, looks like she got back at her.

"Look you insolent girl, stay out of my way or I'll never leave you alone!" said Rumiko as she glared at her and walked past her. She paused and turned around to face Mikan "Oh and stay away from my fiancé too, he's not interested little girls" she said and stormed off. Mikan's face became red with anger and she stuck out her tongue childishly at Rumiko.

"You tell that to your fiancé you pris!" said Mikan angrily and stormed off in the other direction towards the café. Mikan growled as she stepped inside the café.

"_I swear, if another thing goes wrong today…" _

"Ah Sakura-san…"

"What?" said Mikan in a demanding tone, she looked up and saw it was Karashima. Mikan covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know…" apologized Mikan, Karashima chuckled.

"It's alright, you must be not having a good day" said Karashima.

"The worst" replied Mikan glumly, Karashima pulled out a chair and gestured her to sit.

"Why don't we have breakfast together? I'm taking it you came here to eat right?" asked Karashima, Mikan nodded and gladly took the seat.

"So what will it be?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have the ham and cheese pancake" said Mikan.

"Same here" said Karashima.

"And drinks?" asked the waitress again.

"Coffee" they both said in unison.

"Coming right up" smiled the waitress and left. Mikan and Karashima chuckled.

"Let me apologize again about earlier, I didn't wake up so good and there were things happening here and there…"

"It's alright, we all have those days" said Karashima, Mikan smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you thought you were going to work as well today right?" said Mikan propping up her elbow.

"Oh mine was worse. Try going to work wearing a white coat…" said Karashima, Mikan had a confused face.

"You're an animal doctor! You're supposed to wear a white coat" said Mikan.

"With nothing but my underwear underneath" continued Karashima.

"Seriously?" said Mikan laughing.

"Yes, it's true. You can ask Ruka" said Karashima while smiling.

"Eh, so you can be clumsy too" said Mikan.

"Oh, you should see me when I'm nervous. I sweat like a pig!" said Karashima cracking some jokes and making Mikan laugh. She forgot all about the events that happened this morning and just had a good time with Karashima.

After the breakfast, Mikan and Karashima decided to have a walk around the park when Karashima suddenly got an emergency phone call from the clinic.

"I'm sorry but I gotta run there's an emergency patient!" said Karashima.

"It's alright, you have to hurry. Go on" said Mikan, Karashima nodded and left. Mikan was now left all alone "What should I do now?"

**Dream**

Meanwhile Natsume was drinking coffee while strolling around the park waiting for Ruka.

**Riiinnngg…**

"Hello?" answered Natsume.

"I'm sorry Natsume, I'm going to have to cancel. There is an emergency at the clinic" said Ruka.

"It's alright, go save some poor animals or whatever" said Natsume while grinning, Ruka chuckled on the other line and hung up "Great, what am I going to do today? I'm bored out of my mind already"

Natsume sat on a bench and leaned back. He started to close his eyes and Mikan suddenly came into his mind. He couldn't help but smile. He suddenly heard a loud sigh and opened his eyes to see the source of the sound. He turned around and saw Mikan, sitting at another bench beside his. He couldn't believe it, one moment he was thinking of her and the next she appears!

"I'm really bored" said Mikan herself while leaning back, fortunately Natsume heard this and had an idea. He stealthily went behind Mikan's bench and slowly blew in her ear. Mikan's eyes shot open and she jumped on her seat. She briskly turned her head around and saw the person in her dream.

"Kyaa!" screamed Mikan as she tried to get away but failed when Natsume quickly grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, hold on there. Relax, I'm not gonna flash you or something" said Natsume then he smirked "Unless you wanna flash me sweet cakes" Mikan instantly pinched his arm.

"Ow! I was only kidding" said Natsume while rubbing the sore spot.

"I see your perverted side has never left you" said Mikan as she frowned.

"Why? Turns you on?" said Natsume while leaning his hand on the bench and giving her a sexy wink. Mikan suddenly remembered her dream and turned around so that Natsume wouldn't see her blushing face.

"You perv, don't think I don't know about what happened in my apartment back when I was sick!" said Mikan, Natsume suddenly tensed up.

"_Crap, did that Serina tell her? I'm going to find ways to burn her" _thought Natsume, he coughed and straightened up.

"Hey," Mikan turned around and almost bumped into Natsume, she instantly backed away because of the close proximity.

"Let's go on a date" said Natsume as he leaned down to her eye level.

"W-What?"

"I'm bored, so let's go on a date!" said Natsume, Mikan widened her eyes.

**Dream**

Well I don't know what else to say except express my gratitude by giving you all virtual hugs ^_^ Thanks for reading and putting up with me:D


	14. Date

MapleDumplings: (Reading a book which is…er…upside down) Oh hello! I didn't see you there. Welcome! Would you like some fresh homemade cookies I baked myself? (Shows a plate of cookies that are half burned) Oh, you don't want it? Then what about something sweeter? Oh look guys! I found the 14th chapter just lying around on my living room, you silly chapter you! (Giggles like an idiot) I will now end this awkward introduction and present to you with this chapter!

**Date**

"Let's go on a date!" said Natsume as he gave Mikan a handsome grin.

"What? Go on a date with you? You must be delusional" said Mikan.

"Why not? I'm bored, you're bored. So let's go on a date" said Natsume, Mikan just narrowed her eyes.

"Did you hit your head somewhere? What makes you think I will just go along with you" said Mikan, Natsume inched closer to Mikan's face making Mikan blush.

"Because you have no reason to reject me so let's go" said Natsume as he grabbed onto her wrist and dragged her around.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? I didn't even agree!" yelled Mikan trying to pry Natsume's grip off her but because Natsume worked out besides working in a company it was no use. Mikan kept quiet after awhile and let herself be dragged to who-knows-where. They stopped in front of a high end clothing boutique.

"Huh? Why are we here?" asked Mikan.

"You don't think I'm letting you go on a date with me while wearing those work clothes of yours, do you?" Natsume looked at Mikan from head to toe making Mikan roll her eyes.

"These clothes are fine, I'm not going in there!" said Mikan but she was suddenly dragged inside.

"Good morning Mr. Hyuuga" greeted one of the sales ladies, Natsume looked around and pushed Mikan towards the sales lady.

"Escort her to the dressing room and make sure she **stays **there, I'm going to pick out clothes for her" said Natsume, the sales lady nodded and gestured Mikan to follow her. Mikan anxiously looked back and forth between Natsume and the sales lady.

"Miss?" Mikan finally went with the sales lady while glaring at Natsume.

**Date**

After awhile in the dressing room, Mikan finally heard some footsteps.

"Here" she heard Natsume say while tossing the clothes over the door making them fall on her head.

"Kyaa!" Mikan stumbled backwards when she tried to catch the clothes.

"Are you alright?" asked Natsume.

"Oh sure, I'm fine" said Mikan with sarcasm in her voice.

"Try them on and let me see" said Natsume, Mikan just groaned and tried on the various clothes Natsume picked for her.

**Date**

"What is this?" muttered Mikan as she tried on a very short and fitting navy red tube dress that emphasized her curves.

"Are you done? Let me see" said Natsume while he was knocking on the door that separated them.

"N-No, I'm not coming out!" said Mikan blushing embarrassingly at her outfit.

"I picked it so let me see" said Natsume fiddling with the door knob.

"What's with these clothes you picked? I should have known than to trust your perverted tastes!" yelled Mikan.

"Open this door or else I won't hesitate to smash it open!" said Natsume already losing his patience. Mikan tensed up and quickly opened the door.

"There! You see now? No need to use force" said Mikan as she opened the door and glared at Natsume. Natsume looked at her quietly moving his eyes up and down staring at her body. He suddenly covered his mouth with his hand and looked down.

"Change your outfit. That looks horrible on you" said Natsume not looking at Mikan in the eyes, Mikan was taken aback. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Fine, I'll change into something that will cover my horrible overweight body!" she said as she went back inside the dressing room upset that Natsume only insulted her figure.

"Hey, I didn't say you were overweight. I just said you look horrible in that dress, you made it ugly" said Natsume _"Darn it, it's too early for my hormones to go crazy"_

**Date**

"Too ugly"

…

"Too pink"

…

"Too conservative"

…

"Hmm…it's not flattering" Mikan groaned and crossed her arms.

"I've been trying on these stupid clothes for you for almost half an hour already!" complained Mikan.

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't look good in these expensive clothes. Now go change again!" ordered Natsume, Mikan exhaled and stomped back to the dressing room. Natsume secretly chuckled; she could be such a kid sometimes no matter how old she is.

Mikan finally came out in a light pink sleeveless lace dress that was above her knees. It made her look so innocent and angelic. As soon as Natsume looked up he stopped breathing like someone took away his oxygen. Her beauty was glowing and there was something about her long wavy hair, light pale skin and big innocent brown eyes that made her seem even more charming than before. Now if only she could smile instead of having that blank indifferent expression on her face, she would become the bubbly and cheerful Mikan that he knew.

"Natsume?" called Mikan, Natsume went back to planet earth and blinked "Well how about this one? Does this one finally approve of your high class taste?" said Mikan as she placed a hand on her waist. Natsume grinned at her.

"It's perfect" he said making Mikan's heart skip a beat, Mikan instantly clutched her chest and told herself to calm down.

"_I'm not having heart problems, am I?" _thought Mikan.

"I'll take this one, and get her some matching shoes" she heard Natsume say to one of the sales lady. She can't believe Natsume was buying her a whole outfit with shoes in a high end store.

"_It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything, not even his fiancé" _thought Mikan, the thought of his fiancé just made her blood boil. That Rumiko was just a spoilt, annoying and unpleasant girl. The very thought of her as Natsume's fiancé was infuriating…or did she only hate the fact that she was engaged to Natsume? No! She just doesn't like her at all! Fiancé or not, she was still a person Mikan wouldn't be able to get along with.

"_Actually, she kind of reminds me of Permy" _thought Mikan, Permy was also mean to her and she was helplessly obsessed with Natsume in high school. Somehow though, they have managed to settle their differences. She wondered if she could be able to get along with Rumiko, but that thought instantly disappeared when she remembered she was Natsume's fiancé.

"_Honestly, I don't even think I'll be able to get along with the girl who was engaged to him. Even if it wasn't Rumiko but some kind and gentle woman instead, I still wouldn't bring myself to be friends with her"_ thought Mikan.

**Date**

"So where should we go?" asked Natsume as they were both in his car.

"When you kidnapped me, I thought you at least had a destination in mind" said Mikan.

"You're the traveling person, you probably know a lot of good places here in Tokyo" said Natsume, Mikan kept quiet for awhile.

"Well, there is this one place…" trailed Mikan while fiddling with her thumbs.

"Great! Where is it?" asked Natsume while looking at her, with his arm on the stirring wheel.

"I've never been there though" said Mikan.

"It's ok, I have a GPS" said Natsume "So what place is it?"

"Ueno Park" answered Mikan, Natsume stared blankly at her.

"You've never been to Ueno Park?" asked Natsume.

"Don't judge me! I-It's not like I want to go somewhere childish like the zoo or anything!" said Mikan turning red from embarrassment. She covered her face with her hair to hide her blushing face.

"Heh, I didn't know you still like zoos" said Natsume as he started the engine.

"W-what are you doing?" stuttered Mikan.

"We're going to Ueno Park!" and with that Natsume drove off.

**Date**

"Whoa, it's so beautiful!" said Mikan as she saw the blooming cherry blossoms dancing around other people as if to say welcome. Mikan started running around leaving Natsume behind.

"Hey! Don't just run off like that! You're not a kid anymore!" yelled Natsume as he ran after Mikan.

"Eh, but you're running too! Hehe" giggled Mikan as she turned around. Natsume had a small smile on his face; this is what he loved about Mikan. Her childishness strangely made him feel at ease and calm.

"Ah, it's the zoo!" exclaimed Mikan, she was about run when she tripped over her heels. Natsume quickly held her waist preventing her from falling. When Mikan looked up their faces were inches apart. Mikan blushed and pushed Natsume away, all she could hear was her heart beating wildly.

"You clumsy girl, I guess it can't be helped" said Natsume as he grabbed her hand and held it tightly startling Mikan "If I don't let you go, you might fall into the tigers' pit or something" said Natsume as they started to walk hand in hand.

"_This is the first time I ever held her hand" _thought Natsume, he glanced at Mikan and saw her blushing _"Baka, if she keeps on looking like that, I might attack her" _

Meanwhile Mikan was so overwhelmed with holding Natsume's hand that she forgot all about the fiancé issue and savored the feeling of Natsume's touch.

"_Wow, I never knew how warm his hand was" _thought Mikan. They both went inside the zoo and Mikan started to get excited forgetting that fact she was already a working professional and just let her inner child have fun.

"Ahahaha! Look Natsume! The seals are so funny!"

"Hey! Be careful! Don't lean so close to the railing!"

"Wah! Kawaii! It's Penguin-san!"

"Don't run! There's water everywhere!"

"Panda-san! Ohayou!" yelled Mikan.

"Oi! Stay back!"

"Natsume…"

"What is it this time?" asked Natsume irritated.

"That cat looks like you" said Mikan pointing to the black jaguar. Natsume stared at the apathetic look of the big cat, it did resemble Natsume somehow.

"I don't look like that" said Natsume.

"It's the same grumpy look!" said Mikan as she giggled. Natsume stared at the jaguar again to see what she meant when suddenly Mikan could smell something delicious in the air. She turned around and saw a café serving sandwiches and such.

"I'm hungry" said Mikan as she looked at what the customers were eating. Natsume turned around and also saw the café.

"Let's eat since it's already lunchtime" said Natsume, Mikan nodded and they both went to the café. They ordered some pasta and Mikan, being hungry instantly gobbled up her red sauce spaghetti.

"Eat like a lady, you're going to get sauce on that new dress I paid for" said Natsume.

"No one asked you to buy this for me" said Mikan as she ate her pasta.

"Well did I want something to match the while lace" said Natsume as he started eating his pasta. Mikan stopped for a second and wondered what he was talking about. Mikan widened her eyes upon the realization that…

"Ah! You pervert! You still peek under skirts? Only immature boys do that!" yelled Mikan receiving some looks from onlookers. Mikan blushed and shrink down in her seat in embarrassment.

"And you still act loud and boisterous like an immature girl" commented Natsume while sipping his tea "You know, you're really cute when you're face is red like that"

"Ugh, stop it you jerk!" said Mikan covering her face. Natsume laughed and they continued lunch like bickering adolescents.

**Date**

"So, are we done?" asked Mikan hopefully while biting her lip, Natsume gave her an all knowing smirk and bent down near her ear.

"We only spent half the day together; I'm not going to let you go that early" whispered Natsume, Mikan was conscious of the proximity.

"I know where I want to go" said Natsume "It will take awhile to get there so we gotta get a move on" Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and they both went in the car.

"Ugh seriously, I could charge you for kidnapping" muttered Mikan as Natsume drove off to who knows where.

**Date**

"Odaiba? You took me to Odaiba?" said Mikan as they were obviously in Odaiba, the famous manmade island in Tokyo.

"You've been to Odaiba?" asked Natsume as he turned off the engine.

"Only to a mountain for work" replied Mikan.

"Well there's something here in Odaiba that I've always wanted to try but never had the chance to" said Natsume.

"What is it?" asked Mikan as she saw Natsume grin.

"You'll know" he said with a twinkle in his eye, there was that thump again in Mikan's chest. Strangely she only feels like this with Natsume, not even with her past boyfriend or even Karashima. They both arrived at a harbor and saw a giant luxury cruise ship.

"This is what you wanted to try? You're rich, you could go on one of these fancy floating tins every weekend if you wanted to!" said Mikan.

"Sure but it's boring if I just do it alone" said Natsume. He grabbed Mikan's waist as they approached the entrance to the ship.

"What are you doing?" hissed Mikan.

"I'm just feeling a little bold tonight" said Natsume as they entered like it was nothing, Mikan could struggle her way out but knowing Natsume it would just tire herself out even more. Besides, it's not she was complaining or anything.

"Champagne?" asked one of the waiters holding a tray of drinks.

"Thank you" said Mikan as she grabbed a glass, Natsume did the same. As Mikan drank her glass she moaned at the deliciousness.

"This is so good, I never had champagne this sweet before" said Mikan as she praised the drink.

"Everything they serve here is from France, its high class quality" explained Natsume but Mikan didn't seem to listen as she took another drink from a passing waiter.

"Hey careful there, I don't want you to become sea sick on this ship" warned Natsume.

"It's alright! No need to worry grandma!" joked Mikan, she then spotted some hor d'oeuvres and went to get some.

"Whoa! They look so delicious!" commented Mikan as she took one and gobbled it up "Oiishi!" exclaimed Mikan as she held her cheek with a grin on her face, she felt like there were sparkles everywhere.

"I should have known you would eat everything in sight" commented Natsume as he followed after her.

"Good food is like gold and I'm enjoying it!" stated Mikan, Natsume rolled his eyes at her statement.

"Hey, let's go check out the view on the deck" said Natsume, Mikan nodded as she finished her drink and followed Natsume out on the fresh cold air with romantic city lights surrounding this dark night.

"Wow, it's like diamonds. This is my first time experiencing this kind of thing" said Mikan amazed as she held on to the railing.

"Hey, try spreading out your arms" suggested Natsume.

"Huh? Like this?" said Mikan as she spread out her arms, Natsume slowly went behind her and held her arms.

"Titanic" said Natsume, Mikan suddenly turned red when she realized what she was doing.

"Of all the stupid embarrassing things, I can't believe you made me do this cheesy thing!" said Mikan as she withdrew her arms.

"Not my fault you fell for it" laughed Natsume.

"I don't like to be reminded of Titanic on a ship like this" pouted Mikan.

"Hmm…if this ship does sink; you and I can both jump together. You jump, I jump" chuckled Natsume.

"Ugh, stop it. What if it does sink?" said Mikan as she slapped Natsume's arm.

"There's no ice berg around here stupid, so it's most unlikely" said Natsume, soothing jazz music then started to play by a live band on deck.

"Hey Natsume, do you know how to dance?" asked Mikan.

"No not really" answered Natsume.

"What? Come on, let's do a simple one" urged Mikan as she grabbed Natsume's arm and brought him to the dance floor, she placed Natsume's arm on her waist then held his other hand while she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just flow with the music" instructed Mikan as they slowly started to move, Natsume looked down trying not to step on Mikan's feet. Mikan giggled as she saw Natsume's flustered face clueless to what he was doing.

"Relax, I'm not gonna sue you if you injure my feet" said Mikan "Just do it step by step…one, two…one, two…" slowly they started to get used to each other.

"Look up, it's rude to your partner you know" said Mikan, Natsume finally looked at Mikan and Mikan smiled.

"Hehe, should I teach you to waltz next?" said Mikan laughing.

"Dancing like this is fine, thank you very much" said Natsume. Music continued to play and Mikan slowly rested her head on his chest, Natsume could smell her cherry blossom scent. He felt like he was holding spring in his arms.

"Such a beautiful night" mumbled Mikan, Natsume heard it.

"Yeah beautiful" Natsume said while looking at the stars.

**Date**

"And then she thought I was lost instead of coming for work" laughed Mikan as she was already in the car with Natsume, drunk from all the champagne she drank. Even after dancing, she helped herself to some more alcohol.

"We're here" said Natsume as he stopped in front of the building Mikan lived in.

"Oh already? This is my place" said Mikan looking out the window "I live there?"

"Yes you do" answered Natsume, Mikan turned to him a bit unstable.

"What about your place? I wanna see your place!" said Mikan as she grinned.

"Well you're drunk" said Natsume as he took off his seatbelt and assisted Mikan with hers.

"What? I'm drunk?" Mikan started to giggle "No I'm not, I'm just too happy!" Natsume ignored her nonsense babble and went out the car to bring Mikan inside the building.

"I'm not drunk" said Mikan stumbling a bit as she stepped out the car "You liar, hehe"

"Whatever you say" said Natsume as he caught her and escorted her inside the building.

"Oh, I know this place" said Mikan as they entered the lobby "Serina…Serina works here!"

"Yes she does and you live here" explained Natsume, he looked around for Serina but saw no sign of her _"Maybe she went to bed" _thought Natsume as he escorted the drunken Mikan to the elevator.

"Do you remember?" slurred Mikan as she almost fell again "Do you remember?" she mumbled again.

"Remember what?" asked Natsume.

"In high school…" trailed off Mikan with her eyes half closed "You said you liked me, hehe"

"Yes I did" replied Natsume patiently as he tried to keep Mikan from falling.

"Well, I liked you!" said Mikan as she smiled which caught Natsume a bit off guard "I like you, I don't know why"

"Well you are drunk" said Natsume, she's spouting nonsense is what Natsume thought.

"It's true, I haaaattteeddd it when you left me so I-" Mikan was having trouble standing up straight "My feet hurt"

"I'll take them off for you" said Natsume as he crouched down and took off her heels.

"That feels better" said Mikan as she felt the floor with her bare feet "Natsuuumeee!" Mikan plopped on Natsume as soon as he stood up "Hehe, you're like a black cat. I like black cats" Mikan stared at his red eyes "You know…I like red, tee hee!"

"I thought you like pink" said Natsume.

"Nooooo! It's reeeeddd! Red is the best!" wailed Mikan as if someone insulted her favorite color "Hey, do you still like me?" asked Mikan, Natsume paused for a bit. Mikan was really drunk and she probably wouldn't remember anything the next day.

"Yes" he answered as he stared into her half unconscious eyes. The next thing he knew, he felt Mikan's soft lips against his. She was tip toeing with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Natsume could taste the champagne mixed with strawberries, it was an intoxicating flavor. Mikan withdrew her lips and touched the floor with her feet again.

"Hey, stay with me…in my apartment" said Mikan as her eyelids were becoming heavy, the elevator door suddenly opened and Natsume helped Mikan get to her apartment door. Natsume tried opening it but it was locked.

"It's locked" said Natsume, Mikan tried to open her purse but she dropped it and the contents spilled to the ground. Natsume sighed and put down the heels he was holding to fix the things spilled out from the purse. He found the keys and unlocked the door. Natsume dropped Mikan's heels and purse on the couch and went to get the almost unconscious Mikan who was about to fall on the carpeted floor, instead he carried her in his arms and brought her to her bedroom. He placed her on her bed and was about to step out when Mikan suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Stay here!" said Mikan with her face flushed almost pleading.

"_Oh how wonderfully vulnerable she is right now, but I don't want to take advantage of her" _thought Natsume as he sat next to her on her bed. Mikan took off her sweater and started to unzip the side of her dress when Natsume turned to her and saw her almost stripping.

"Stop! Stop what you're doing!" yelled a blushing Natsume as Mikan just gave him a confused look "Don't strip in front of a guy!"

"Huh?" Mikan stared at him sleepily then back to her half unzipped dress "Silly Natsume, you already saw me naked! Hehe"

"Ugh" Natsume groaned as he massaged his head, taking care of a drunken Mikan was like taking care of a wild child. He turned back to her only to see her lying on her bed snoring.

"_So she finally fell asleep" _he thought as he propped her feet on the bed and gently placed her head on the soft pillow. He covered her body with a warm comforter and stared at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and calm. He stroked her hair and pecked her on the forward.

"Good night my drunken princess"

**End of Date**

If some of you read my one shot: Drunken Confession, Natsume is drunk in that story but in this chapter it's Mikan's turn to get drunk. As a somewhat almost responsible citizen, I would like to remind my readers to drink alcohol only moderately and if only you are of legal age as too much alcohol is dangerous for the health. Otherwise not only would you be endangering your health but you will also do some stupid things when you are half unconscious.

Also since I know it can be frustrating not knowing when stories will be updated, I have set up a twitter and tumblr account so I can update you guys on the progress and what's happening.

For tumblr people: tumblr(dot)mapledumplinghobbies(dot)com

For twitter birds: twitter(dot)com(slash)mapledumplings

Thank you for reading ^_^


	15. Markers

**Markers**

"Mikan?" Hotaru knocked on the door of her best friend's apartment. Why was she doing this again? Oh yeah, because she was very intimidating and scary. She could blackmail the prime minister and rule the whole country and even the world if she wanted to. No one would think twice before going against Hotaru Imai's orders. Mikan didn't show up for work again this morning so Misaki called Hotaru who was Mikan's closest person to a family. Mikan grew up with no parents and lived in the countryside with her grandfather before he passed away when Mikan was in middle school. Although it was hard to have no parents and watch her only family member pass away, Mikan still stayed optimistic and survived through her life with the thought of her parents and grandfather watching over her from the sky. Knowing Mikan from childhood, it amazed Hotaru how nothing gets to her best friend. Yes, her stupidity was amazing. Hotaru would never say this with her own mouth but she does love Mikan as a sister, and it was her wish that she would always be surrounded by people who could make her happy.

Hotaru rang the doorbell this time and heard shuffling of feet inside the apartment which sounded quite heavy. The door opened and she saw Mikan leaning her body against the door frame. She had messy bed hair which was sticking out and she was wearing a pink lace dress which was almost undone and looked slept in. Her eyes were droopy and smudged by some make up, in other words, she looked wasted.

"Hmm…what is it?" asked Mikan groggily struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You look like you had quite a night" said Hotaru as she checked Mikan from head to toe.

"Hotaru? What are you doing?" asked Mikan rubbing the dirt out of her eyes making her look like a raccoon.

"You didn't show up for work again this morning" answered Hotaru.

"Oh, there was work?" said Mikan almost incredulous to herself, she gestured Hotaru to come in and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"You do usually work for five days starting from Monday" said Hotaru looking around her apartment. Well at least it wasn't messy like before when it almost turned into a crime scene.

"Ugh my head is pounding" complained Mikan as she dropped herself beside Hotaru and drank some water.

"Did you go to a party last night or something?" asked Hotaru looking at her best friend's messy state.

"I…don't…remember" replied Mikan while massaging her head.

"Well you look like a stripper right now" commented Hotaru.

"I think I drank too much…I'm gonna be sick" said Mikan as her face was turning a bit pale.

"Don't throw up on me" said Hotaru, more like ordered as she moved farther from Mikan who was having a hangover.

"I-I think I'm gonna get some painkillers" stuttered Mikan as she stumbled towards her bathroom with a glass of water in her hand.

"You don't usually drink so much Mikan, maybe you should rest for today. I'll tell Misaki you're not feeling well" suggested Hotaru.

"No! I can go to work! Just give me…uhh…a couple of hours to throw up all the alcohol I've ever drunken and…ugh…my idiocy" said Mikan weakly as Hotaru heard her throwing up. Disgusted, Hotaru decided to wait outside her apartment. She didn't want to hear the horrible gagging noise Mikan was making.

"This is worse than last time. Nausea, headache and vomiting, all signs of…" Hotaru stopped as her brain started to process thoughts and theories "Oh my…"

"Mikan!" yelled Hotaru as she burst through the bathroom door startling her best friend.

"Ugh, don't yell. You're making my headache worse" said Mikan as she held her head. Hotaru went towards her best friend, grabbed her shoulder and turned her around making her face her.

"Are you pregnant!" asked Hotaru as she shook Mikan back and forth, Mikan pushed her away and tried to regain her sense of balance.

"What kind ridiculous question is that? Hotaru, you're supposed to be the smart one here" said Mikan giving Hotaru an irritated look; she didn't care if it was Hotaru she was glaring at. Who accuses their best friend like that?

"Mikan, think about it. You don't remember anything from last night. You feel sick and even throw up the moment I woke you up" explained Hotaru. Hearing her theory makes Mikan stop and think a little.

"Hotaru, that's stupid. I'm just having a hangover" said Mikan not wanting to think about the theory being possible.

"It doesn't hurt to make sure you know?" said Hotaru "I would check if I were you"

"It's impossible! Even I wouldn't do that if I was drunk" said Mikan _"Would I?"_

**Markers**

"Mikan, are you sure you should be working? You seem a bit edgy" said her pink haired boss as she looked worriedly at Mikan.

"I-I'm fine! I already missed some of last week's work so I want to catch up!" said Mikan as she tried to show her boss she was alright.

"Alright, if you have any trouble you can just talk to me okay?" said Misaki who was unconvinced but decided not to make a fuss over it. Mikan went back to her work unable to concentrate due to Hotaru's theory.

"_I was with him yesterday but he wouldn't do that right?" _thought Mikan as she was staring into space _"He's a bit of a pervert though but even he wouldn't go that far…would he? Argh! This is killing me! I just can't sit still!" _Mikan was pulling her hair and muttering frantically in her work space making her other co workers look at her strangely.

**Markers**

After work Mikan decided to go to a drug store to buy the…markers…you know, those thin sticks where you piss on it and…surely by now the readers already know the whole process of reproduction so coming back to the story…

"_Okay, so I just have to go in and buy it then get out of there. I'm an adult now so these things should be normal" _thought Mikan trying to relax herself _"But why is this so nerve wrecking! I'm already a working lady so this shouldn't be embarrassing!"_

Mikan was already in her twenties but she never had to buy these kinds of things before. Mikan believed herself to be unattractive in high school since other boys never really bothered to talk to her much less try to ask her out, she was completely oblivious to the fact that Natsume was the reason boys wouldn't even dare look at her. When she was in university she barely dated since she was focused on her studies and not to mention anyone who tried to soil the infamous ice queen's best friend and made her cry would suffer dire consequences. Mikan went out with a few men when she started working but it never resulted to more than just linking arms or holding hands. She also pecked them on the lips but they were never really anything deep or meaningful like when Natsume had kissed her on the day she tagged along her best friend's wedding preparations. So Mikan was a pure white flower girl untouched by any man like some rare endangered species. Well, that's what she wanted to believe until today.

"It's gonna be fine, it's just to make sure" whispered Mikan as she took a deep breath and entered the drug store. She looked through the aisles of different products and finally found herself in front of a shelf full of the…markers.

"U-Umm…what should I get? There are so many different brands" said Mikan to herself as she felt her pupils going around in circles. Her hand was shaking as she reached out to get a box; she hesitantly took one box and held it with one hand. As she neared the counter she felt her legs going stiff and she was walking like a robot. The cashier who saw this was giggling a bit. Mikan placed the box on the counter and slowly pushed it towards the cashier. The cashier swiftly took the box and ran it over the price checking machine making a 'beep' sound. The price was displayed on the machine and Mikan rummaged through her purse in search of her wallet while the cashier placed the box in a plastic bag.

"U-Um…here" stuttered Mikan.

"First time?" asked the cashier as she was counting the money and getting change.

"Huh?"

"It's alright honey, be more careful next time" she said as she gave her the change and smiled. Mikan stuffed the change into her pocket and stormed out of the drug store.

"How embarrassing!" muttered Mikan as she was walking rather very quickly while keeping her head down resulting in bumping into a passerby.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized in panic. She looked up and saw the person who was the cause of all her nervousness and anxieties _"Gah! It's the root of all my troubles!"_

"Huh? Oh it's you!" said Natsume as he saw Mikan with her face flushed in a shade of red and her eyes widened in horror "Are you okay? You look sick? Oh let me guess, the aftereffects of last night right?"

Mikan bit her lip; he looked pretty calm like nothing happened last night. Unless something did happen last night and this is his way to taunt Mikan about the events she doesn't remember. Only he would know what Mikan would not.

"Last night was pretty…crazy right?" said Mikan trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah it was" said Natsume scratching the back of his head "I didn't think you would do that, I mean it kind of took me by surprise" Mikan stifled the urge to let out a scream, she didn't want to lose face in front of him, anybody but him.

"Well I did drink a bit too much, ehehe" she gave out a fake laugh.

"You were pretty bold, I didn't think you even had it in you. Well last night was pretty interesting" he said making her curiosity itching even more.

"B-But nothing serious happened right? I mean we didn't do anything dangerous…" Natsume's mouth suddenly turned into a smirk.

"You don't remember what happened after the cruise, do you?"Said Natsume as he started to tease her, she had been caught.

"Well I…I…I was drunk okay? Nothing happened right?" said Mikan losing her cool. Of course nothing r-rated happened but Natsume wouldn't pass up the fun of messing with our naïve brunette.

"Well you did give quite a performance, you weren't a boring drunk I'll tell you that" said Natsume as he showed her a cat-like grin. Mikan's lips quivered and her face was heating up intensely.

"Baka! Pervert! I hate you! You should've stopped me from making a fool out of myself!" yelled Mikan pointing at him accusingly.

"But honey, you were having so much fun. I didn't want to ruin that for you" teased Natsume as he enjoyed her frantic reaction.

"I can't believe it! You're the worst!" yelled Mikan as she tried to pound her fists on Natsume's chest, instead being the clumsy woman she was, she tripped and landed herself right into his embrace.

"Do you want me to reenact what you did last night?" he whispered seductively into her ear, his breath making her sensitive ear tingle and her body heating up at the sensation. People were starting to look at them, some cooing at how cute a couple they were and some disgusted at the display of affection.

"I…" sudden rock music started to come out from Natsume's pocket. He pulled away from her and grabbed his smart phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Hon bun! Where are you? We have a meeting at my company's conference room" _Natsume started to feel dread the moment he heard that annoying high pitched voice.

"I'm on my way" he said shortly and hung up before the woman on the other line could say anything. He turned to Mikan with a reluctant look on his face. If he could have his way he would spend more time with her.

"I have to go" he said in his sincere apologetic voice. Why did Mikan feel so disappointed? She was mad at him awhile ago but now that he had to leave, why did she feel so sad?

"You go then" said Mikan trying to act like she doesn't care.

"I'll give you a lift first" offered Natsume, Mikan shook her head.

"Its fine, my apartment is nearby. Bye" she said as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" called out Natsume as he reached her hand, Mikan turned back to look at him. Now that Natsume had gotten Mikan's attention, why was he feeling so clueless on what to say to her?

"I'll…see you around, yeah?" Natsume wanted to hit himself in the head, that wasn't the smoothest line in his pick up book. Mikan gave a short nod "And…um, we can go for coffee or something"

"Right" she said with an unsure tone, she wasn't sure why Natsume was acting this way but before she could even do anything she felt his warm lips on her cheek.

"Call me! Or I'll call you!" said Natsume as he grinned and ran away pumping his fist in the air. Mikan was left in a daze; the last thing on her mind was 'What just happened?'

**Markers**

Eh, not my best work. This was just some random filler or something like that. I guarantee you though; things are going to start heating up in the next chapter. Angst, drama and rivalry all the way! Will Natsume catch Mikan's heart or will he end up marrying Rumiko?


	16. She

Okay, so this is only a short chapter but has some elements which are necessary for the plot. I'll make sure next time I'll write a longer one.

**She **

"Thank goodness I'm not screwed!" said Mikan she released the breath she was holding. She just finished using the markers and was certain she wouldn't become a mother anytime soon. She finished up and went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water "Hotaru really was exaggerating, she worries too much nowadays. Quite unlike her actually" said Mikan while pondering about Hotaru's excessive worrying. Amidst her thoughts she heard her phone ring. She placed the glass on the table and went to answer the phone call.

"Hello?" answered Mikan as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Mikan, are you at home right now?" came the voice of her boss Misaki Hirada.

"Misaki? Yeah I am, is there anything you need?" asked Mikan.

"I'm sorry to call you while you were relaxing but I need you back here in the office asap" said Misaki in an urgent tone.

"Oh no, it's fine. Is there something wrong?" asked Mikan again.

"A big client is coming and our paper work is in a bit of a mess" answered Misaki.

"I got it, I'll go there right away" Mikan hung up her phone and grabbed her purse and coat while storming out of her apartment room.

**She**

"Thank you coming all the way here personally. We should have some coffee sometime" said a middle aged man with a friendly tone shaking hands with Natsume.

"Ah yes, I would be delighted" said Natsume giving out his professional business smile.

"We are glad to be able to work with you" said Rumiko flashing her fake smile.

"Of course I would have a wonderful time with such an excellent sophisticated young woman" the middle aged man laughed "You have such an amazing fiancé Mr. Hyuuga, the both of you make a great couple!"

"Oh chairman, you make me blush!" giggled Rumiko, Natsume secretly rolled his eyes.

"Oh! This reminds me, I should introduce you to my staff they are very nice hard working people" said the chairman, he led them to another floor which was quite busy. The employees noticed the chairman and stood up to greet them.

"Good morning chairman!" greeted Nonoko cheerfully.

"Ogasawara, this is Mr. Hyuuga and Ms. Rumiko. I would like to introduce them to Hirada-san" said the chairman, Nonoko bowed to the other two.

"She's in her office right now" answered Nonoko, the chairman looked around the room like he was looking for someone.

"How about Sakura?" asked the chairman, Natsume's ears perked up a little.

"She's with Misaki-san" replied Nonoko.

"Perfect! I would like to visit them for awhile" said the chairman, Nonoko nodded and headed towards Misaki's office for a quick pop in and came back.

"They will be coming out shortly; they just had some paperwork to fix" explained Nonoko, Misaki came out of the office followed by Mikan then both Mikan and Natsume had a look of surprise on their faces. Rumiko glanced back and forth between the two then slowly wrapped her hands around Natsume's arm. Natsume tried to shake her off discreetly but Rumiko kept her hands clawed to his arm.

"Ah Harada-san, Sakura-san, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Hyuuga and Ms. Rumiko" said the chairman as he gestured towards Natsume and Rumiko.

"Hello" greeted Misaki with a smile; Mikan just gave a slight bow without saying anything.

"Harada-san here runs the publication section of our company; her great leadership ability has helped make our magazine a success" continued the chairman.

"I'm only doing my best chairman" smiled Misaki.

"And Sakura-san here is one of the most talented professionals here" boasted the chairman "I believe she will be reassigned somewhere else where her talents are needed even more"

"It's not certain yet chairman" said Mikan forcing a small smile.

"Well I just want to assure you that our company won't let you down with the help of these two" said the chairman. Mikan's cell phone started to ring; she excused herself and answered the call.

"Hello?" answered Mikan.

"Sakura-san, it's Karashima" replied the voice from the other line.

"Oh hello Karashima-san!" said Mikan delightfully, she glanced at Natsume who was looking at her. Mikan instantly turned her head back and walked away further from Natsume's earshot.

"_I wonder who she's talking to"_ wondered Natsume as he ignored the conversation going on with the others.

"I'm not bothering you am I?" asked Karashima on the other line.

"Oh no, you have great timing actually. I just finished with some work" said Mikan.

"I feel bad for cancelling last time so I wanted to make it up to you" said Karashima referring to the incident where he got a sudden call from the clinic in the middle of hanging out with Mikan.

"Its fine, you don't need to feel bad" said Mikan.

"But I insist. I finished early today so I thought I would come by and see you" said Karashima, Mikan had a sudden thought.

"You're not by any chance here are you?" she asked.

"I'm in the lobby right now" said Karashima, she smiled.

"Okay, I'll come down in a minute" she said and hung up the phone. She went towards her work space to get her coat and purse and noticed it was only the chairman, Misaki and Natsume who were talking. Rumiko was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry, I had a sudden call. Where's Ms. Rumiko?" asked Mikan trying to contain the sarcasm in her sentence.

"She said she had to go the bathroom or something" answered Misaki, Mikan nodded in response.

"Well, I'm going to take off now" Mikan bowed while Misaki and the chairman nodded in acknowledgement, she bowed to Natsume last without a word and walked right past him.

"_I wonder if I can still catch her" _thought Natsume since he was busy with the chairman.

**She**

Mikan was on her way to the lobby when she accidentally tripped and dropped her purse which spilled out the contents. She cursed her clumsiness and bent over to fix them when she overheard some voices.

"This is isn't like you, I know you don't want this" said a familiar male voice, Mikan thought it sounded like Karashima.

"Shut up! You don't know what I want!" yelled another familiar female voice, it sounded like Rumiko.

"I've known you since we were kids; you never wanted anything to do with the company since you didn't want to be treated like a puppet" Mikan finished fixing up her things and slowly went around the corner only to see it really was Karashima and Rumiko who were having the conversation.

"Oh Sakura!" said Karashima a bit shocked by Mikan's sudden appearance. Rumiko turned around and glared at her the moment she laid her eyes on Mikan's face. She glanced back at Karashima and quickly walked past Mikan, intentionally bumping into her shoulder. Mikan rubbed her shoulder and focused her attention back to Karashima.

"You two know each other?" she asked while Karashima had a hesitant look on his face.

"We're…old acquaintances" he finally answered "Did you just got here right now?" he said changing the topic.

"Ah yeah, I just arrived" she lied not wanting Karashima to know she overheard their conversation.

"Then let's go" said Karashima going back to his easy going face, Mikan smiled and went with him.

"_But just exactly was that I heard? They've known each other since they were kids? It seems there so much I don't know about them"_ thought Mikan as she glanced at Karashima who seemed to be in deep thoughts.

**She**

Sorry, I have to end it here. I'm going on a weeklong trip later in the evening and I won't be able to update for awhile, but after my trip I will resume writing again so no worries.

I have a twitter and tumblr account so if you want updates about the progress of the story then here are my accounts:

For twitter birds twitter(dot)com(forward slash)mapledumplings

For tumblring people tumblr(dot)mapledumplinghobbies(dot)com

Thank you for reading!


	17. Pernicious

Finally back from my trip and my thighs hurt like hell whenever I try to sit because I have been walking A LOT. So now I am exhausted and my brain is not working right, but I have finished the 17th chapter and its here for all of you ^_^

**Pernicious**

I have to get the Hyuuga Company by whatever means necessary. I can't let that little nobody get the best of me…

"_This isn't what you want"_

His stupid voice is ringing in my head again. Of course this is what I want! More money and power than anybody else!

"_It isn't you"_

Darn Ryuji Karashima! Get out of my head! I'm not the same person you once knew. The girl you grew up with disappeared a long time ago. She has been replaced by this ugly repulsive monster that tramples on people's feelings, just like I did to you five years ago.

I can't look back to how I once was, this is my future now and I can't let anyone jeopardize it. I'll get rid of anything that's in the way, starting with that Sakura girl.

It wouldn't be hard to get her out of the way now that I have acquired the necessary contacts. I dialed the number and brought my phone up to my left ear.

"Hello, this is Shizuoka Rumiko. I have something to request…" I trailed off as I felt a smirk form on my lips "I want Sakura Mikan to transfer to the German branch as early as possible"

**Pernicious**

"Are you sure? That soon?" I heard Misaki's voice as I was about to approach her office. She sounded a bit surprised and sad. I wonder what kind of news she had that made her a bit down. I knocked on the door of her office and heard her hang up the phone.

"Come in" I heard her say giving me permission to enter her office.

"Hey Misaki-san, I just finished these papers so I'm here to drop them off" I said as I walked in with a stack of papers in hand.

"Ah, Mikan! Thanks for the good job!" said Misaki jumping a bit at the sight of me, it seems she wasn't expecting me. I walked over to her desk and placed the papers there.

"Is there something you want to say?" I asked as I noticed the edgy look in her eyes. She sighed and gave a small smile.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you so soon after receiving the news" she said making me wonder what she was going with this.

"I just got a call from the main office. They just informed me that your relocation has been moved up" explained Misaki.

"Really? When?" I asked, she took a deep breath.

"Next week" she said, for a moment I was stunned. The original date had moved to a month earlier. I recovered from my momentary shock and acted like normal.

"Oh really? So soon" I said as I forced a smile. Misaki looked at me sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" said Misaki, I nodded. I gonna miss everyone in the office. After working here for so long it feels like everyone is my family.

"You should call or email us often okay?" said Misaki.

"Save it for the farewell party Misaki-san" I said, she nodded "Is there anything else I can do for you? Before I leave that is"

"Nope, it's fine. I think you should go follow up on your accommodation and other things" she said as she shook her head.

"Okay" I said as I bowed and exited the office. I wonder why the date was moved so early. Now I have to tell my co workers, Serina, Hotaru, Ruka, Karashima-kun and…maybe even Natsume. If I ever have the chance to see him this week, maybe I would tell him. I guess it would only be fair after all. As I went back to my work space, I told some of my co workers what Misaki had told me. They all felt a bit sad that I was leaving but they wished me good luck and planned a farewell party before I would leave for Germany. Now I have to tell the others. Guess I'll arrange a date or something.

As I arrived in the lobby of my apartment building, I saw Serina in the lobby as always. She saw me come in and smiled at me.

"Hey Mikan, how was your day?" she asked as usual.

"It was fine" I answered then I proceeded to tell her about my relocation to Germany.

"Oh really? You're leaving?" she said with a sad look "I feel sad that you won't be staying here much longer then"

"Yeah, me too" I said, I'm gonna miss her. I got along with her so well these past few years "When I come back here, I'll be sure to give you some souvenirs"

"I just want you to be well while you're in Germany" she said giving me a reassuring smile "At least you'll get a promotion there. That's good!"

"I guess" I replied, I feel somewhat indifferent about that. Sure a higher position would be nice, but it's not like I really wanted it badly like some other people. I finished talking to Serina in the lobby and went to my apartment and checked my flight and accommodation in Germany. Now that I think about it, there wasn't many days left before I leave Japan. Of course I would definitely come back here for Hotaru's wedding, but I'll miss this place. Maybe I should spend the rest of my week soaking up all the favorite places and things I like to do here.

I decided to call Hotaru and arrange a meeting with her and Ruka this week. We decided to meet tomorrow at a favorite café of mine near my office. I would tell her the news then. After that call with Hotaru, I was now fiddling with my phone. I was battling with myself with who to call: Kirishima Ryuji or Hyuuga Natsume? Why was I choosing between them two? For some reason this feels like if I call either of them first, it's like I'm choosing who I want to date. I should call Kirishima right? But why is Natsume suddenly coming in between my thoughts? I think it's perfectly logical to call Kirishima first but why does one part of my brain keep pulling out Natsume from my file of thoughts?

I was still staring at my phone when it suddenly beeped making me drop it on the floor. Great, I hope there was no damage. I picked up my phone and it was still ringing, thankfully. When I looked at the screen, my heart almost stopped. It's Natsume, was this some kind of trick? Did he know I was debating about calling him or not? Is fate playing with me? Okay, I stop with these theories on my head and just answer it. At least this saves the trouble of calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to meet the day after tomorrow for some coffee" he said, he sounds so happy go lucky right now while I feel a bit sad. Maybe even guilty but I don't want to identify with that right now.

"Yeah sure, I could use some coffee then" I said.

"Great!" said Natsume, we decided on the place and time and finished our little chat. I then decided to call Kirishima. I set also set up a date with him later in the evening.

**Pernicious**

I saw him inside the café we agreed to meet at. He saw me and smiled; he waved at me while I waved back and walked over to the table he was occupying.

"Hey" I said as I sat down.

"What's up?" he had his arms crossed on the table.

"Did you already order?" I asked Kirishima, he nodded. He seemed to notice the sad look in my eyes as he asked a question.

"Is there something you want to say?" he asked, I told him about my move to Germany. He was a bit sad but he wished me well and wanted me to be happy. It was great talking about it with a level headed guy like him. Kirishima was a really good guy; he was kind, gentle and considerate. It made me think how he would know a woman like that Rumiko character. They seemed to have such contrasting personalities.

Since I was going to Germany anyway, I decided to ask him about it.

"Kirishima-kun, actually on that day you picked me up I heard you and Rumiko know each other" I said, he had a serious look in his eyes then he smiled reminiscently.

"Rumiko and I are childhood friends, we grew up together" he said while gripping on his cold glass of ice tea.

"Oh, I see" I looked at him warily, he was smiling but I could tell something was a bit off "Did anything happen between you two?"

"Well she wasn't always like that" he said, staring off into a distance "There was a time where she was just fun and carefree. It's just her family business that's made her all pent up and frustrated. They wanted her to become someone she didn't want to be" For some reason he seemed to be in a momentary lapse. I've never seen him this dazed before.

"Um, Kirishima-kun" he blinked and smiled like he just came back to reality.

"Sorry! I seemed to have space out! Hahaha!" he laughed like he saw something funny. It became a bit awkward after that but thankfully we were about to finish our meal and go off our own ways. It was already evening when I was walking home. I could smell the fresh river scent right next to me and gazed at the glittering city lights. There a cruise ship passing by with passengers enjoying the night with drinks and music. It reminded me so much of Odaiba and his lingering scent, the way he held me. I wonder what his reaction will be when I tell him. Would he get angry? Upset? I'm leaving him and I don't think I will ever have the chance to see him again. A dog was suddenly barking snapping me out of my reverie; I continued walking the way home under the dimmed lamp post lights.

**Pernicious**

I was sitting in a café with Hotaru and Ruka, I was about to open my mouth to say something when they did the same.

"You guys go first" I said, Ruka nodded at Hotaru.

"Mikan, remember when I last visited you and got a bit paranoid about the whole hangover thing?" why would Hotaru mention that? Sure it was a bit out of character for her and Hotaru isn't stupid, but I didn't really think much about it.

"What about it?" I asked, for the first time in my life I've seen Hotaru a bit slightly edgy. Whoa! What could make this ice queen…edgy?

"I took some markers myself that day and…" Hotaru was about to continue but was cut off by a hyper overexcited Ruka.

"We're having a baby!" he said with a bit too much joy that he slammed both his fists on the table causing other people to look at him surprised. I was surprised myself, to think Hotaru would let Ruka-

"Stop that! You're irritating me and the baby!" said Hotaru as she glared at her fiance, Ruka sweat dropped and kept to himself.

"As I was saying before this idiot almost destroyed the furniture, yes I am pregnant" said Hotaru as she calmly drank her tea "And Mikan, you better not be getting any stupid ideas of how this happened or else I will pull one my most highly efficient upgraded baka cannons on you and make sure you fly all the way to the Pacific ocean"

"I hope the child does not pick up your sadism Hotaru" I said as I shivered at the thought. Makes me wonder what the kid will turn out to be when he or she is an adult.

"I already started reading pregnancy and parenting books and already made sure that both Hotaru and the baby can be as healthy as ever!" said Ruka excitedly as he pulled out one of the many childcare books he brought with him. Did he bring the store or something? While Hotaru just had an apathetic look on her face. I guess Ruka had to be excited enough for two people, what would you expect from Hotaru?

"If it's a girl I'm deciding between Hikaru or Horuka. You know, as a mixture of our names right? And if it's a boy-"

"Before he bores both of us any further with his house wife talk was there anything you wanted to talk about Mikan?" said Hotaru interrupting Ruka's babble.

"Um well, first of all congratulations on your baby! I wish all of you including the baby well"

"_Especially the baby, with two parents like these" _I thought while trying hard to imagine Hotaru and Ruka as parents.

"And I'm moving because of work" I said as I noticed the look of surprise on both of their faces.

"Really? When and where?" asked Hotaru.

"Germany. Next week. It's sooner than I thought, that's why I had to call you guys right away" I said as they looked a bit sad at the news "They need a new editor there so they're sending me"

"I see, but you are coming to our wedding right?" asked Ruka, I nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. I'm the maid of honor after all" I said as I smiled.

"Good cause if you didn't turn up I would be rolling some heads" said Hotaru bluntly with a straight face. I take that as a sign that she will miss me…and the hormones.

"Does Natsume know?" Ruka suddenly ask, I shook my head.

"I'm meeting him tomorrow"

"I see"

"Mikan, take care in Germany" said Hotaru.

**Pernicious**

Oh yeah, did you see the book cover I made? I actually made that in a hurry, keke. Gotta love this new feature. So if you some updates of the progress of this story:

Twitter – twitter(dot)com(forward slash)mapledumplings

Tumblr- mapledumplinghobbies(dot)tumblr(dot)com


	18. Farewell

**Farewell**

I was tapping my finger on the armchair silently while listening to a report from some guy I don't know. All the other heads from different departments in the company were sitting through the meeting with straight faces while I was just slumped in my chair sitting at the head of the long conference table.

"Our revenues are-"I stared at the clock in front of me watching the seconds slowly ticking by while the guy speaking was going on and on about the company profits, stocks and whatever boring stuff. I honestly don't understand why I have to attend these meetings when my secretaries jot down notes and summarize everything for me later. It's just a waste of time.

Why does time always seem to go so slow for the boring stuff and fast for the fun stuff? Is time being sadistic towards all mankind? Does it enjoy torturing us? If time was a person, I would like to meet this person and punch that person in the face.

While I was going on ranting about time in my head, I could see Rumiko who was also in the meeting as she took a glance towards me at the corner of her eyes and resumed listening to the meeting. I wonder if I can trick her into going inside a crate and then ship her off all the way to Bouvet Island. Then I remember my father is really good acquaintances with her family and he would be suspicious if she just suddenly disappeared like that.

Maybe if I somehow convince Mikan to come with me to Suwarrow Island and we can reside there forever from the crap of society and do whatever we want, that's not such a bad idea. I scribbled down a reminder to search plane tickets for two to Suwarrow Island on the paper that was in front of me.

"And that concludes this meeting" I heard some old man say; I look up and see the others ready to leave the room while I am still writing on my paper about Suwarrow Island. The meeting was over already? Finally! I thought I was going to die of boredom in here. I quickly grabbed the paper with the Suwarrow Island reminder and told my secretary to wrap up information about the boring meeting. I was about to leave the room when Rumiko suddenly approached me with a suspicious smile.

"You look like you're in quite a hurry. Do you have another appointment somewhere?" she asked, I told her I was meeting a friend in a nearby café. She nodded and just gave me her greetings. After she left I felt there was something a bit strange about her more than usual but I was too much in a hurry to give it a second thought since I was going to meet someone very important after this. An important person that makes me feels relieved and happy.

**Farewell**

I stared at the bulletin boards and giant TV in front me. I was at a busy intersection where all the cars and people were busy going here and there. It was like my first time seeing the busy streets of Tokyo. Since I always walked here it was always the same to me but for some reason everything looks different today. Like there's a whole new side to this place I never noticed before. It reminds me of when I first came here from the province; everything was just so huge and foreign to me. Lots of people would bump into me without even apologizing and I thought I was in a cold heartless place since everything was so unfamiliar. Come to think of it though, this city was where I met Natsume as a teenage girl. Back then I was so innocent and oblivious to a lot of stuff. I was enamored with the belief that everything would be fine as long as I was able to smile and make everyone else smile. I guess I still want to believe it; it gave me such a carefree lifestyle. I smile while reminiscing the past. The sad, the good, the funny and even those stupid moments, where I cried, smiled, laughed, loved, got upset, and even got embarrassed.

Then I started to remember how I met Natsume again after five years. What if I didn't just meet him by coincidence? What if we were actually supposed to meet again? I heard of a saying that love comes back even after it has left. Should I finally say what I wasn't able to after all these years? Have the heavens been arranging this encounter for me the whole time? (Author: yes I did) The pedestrian light turned green and subconsciously I only stepped on the white lines while chanting in my mind, should I tell him or not. As soon as my foot landed on the last white line the answer was…tell him. I figured as much some outside force wanted to taunt me but I just let it be and tried to gather my courage. Five seconds, no three seconds was all I needed. Just three seconds to be brave and shove my fear and embarrassment aside.

I walked along the street as calmly as I could and met with a corner. Around this corner I would meet him, the first word he says to me I will start to count down.

**Farewell**

As much as the so called outside force wanted Mikan and Natsume to finally confess to each other and be together there was another person who had other plans.

Natsume was already in front of the café about to step inside when he heard a very familiar voice. He turned around and saw the long haired woman that he knew for awhile now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as the woman just smiled innocently.

"Oh, I was just with a friend nearby and remembered that you would be here" she said in a friendly voice. Natsume looked at her warily.

"I just popped by to say hi and would be on my way home. I'll see you then!" Natsume nodded as she was about to walk past him when her heels suddenly gave way and her body almost made contact with the hard cement ground when Natsume's quick reflexes kicked in making him hold her waist to prevent her from falling.

"Oh no, my heels broke!" she exclaimed in an almost rehearsing manner.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked trying to be a bit of a gentleman.

"Yeah I just-"she made a pained face as she was trying to move her foot "I think I twisted my ankle a bit too much"

"I think I can call someone to get you to a nearby hospital" he suggested about to get his phone when she stopped him.

"Um, could I lean on you for a second? I just need some support. You can call someone then" she said as her pupils shifted around to search for something or someone.

"Fine" Natsume said in a reluctant manner as he searched his pockets for his cell phone and she wrapped her arms around his neck while leaning her face dangerously close to his face. In an outsider's point of view, it could be easily mistaken as a couple displaying affection in broad daylight and Mikan just happened to be the one who saw the lovey dovey display as soon as she turned the corner and saw Rumiko wrapping her arms around the guy she had been thinking about. Rumiko stared tauntingly at Mikan who had a shocked look on her face. Seeing the display made Mikan instantly lose all her boldness and courage, instead it was replaced with sadness and regret. Her lips started quivering and she looked down on the ground.

"_That's right, what was I thinking?" _she scolded herself _"I should just…go"_ she took some steps back and turned around to walk away from the scene. Rumiko smirked triumphantly as she saw Mikan disappear from her sight. She withdrew from Natsume with an accomplished smile on her face.

"You know what? I think I can walk fine, my shoes were just out of balance" she said making Natsume stare at her quizzically "Well I wouldn't want to ruin your little appointment. Ja ne!" and with that Rumiko left with a smirk sticking on her face.

"Tch, women" said Natsume as he clicked his tongue and stepped inside the café to look for a table so he could wait for the person that wasn't coming.

After an hour Natsume was getting impatient. His arms were crossed and he was looking around for any sign of Mikan.

"_That idiot is late" _he thought with a scowl on his face _"I'm going to make her face the consequences when she comes"_

Mikan was back in her apartment as she checked the time.

"_I wonder if he's still there" _she thought, she was wondering whether to call him or not but she couldn't handle hearing his voice right now so she decided to just send him a text.

Natsume heard his phone beep as he took it from the table that was beside a half empty glass of ice tea. He started reading the text message from Mikan.

**From: My Idiot**

**Gomene, but I suddenly have some overtime work to attend to. **

**Please don't wait for me. I will be sleeping in my office. **

**Again, I am very sorry. Have a good evening.**

"Does this have to happen now?" complained Natsume as he growled over the text message frustrated with the fact that she will not show up "Can't believe I waited an hour for this. She's going to get it the next time I see her" Natsume paid his bill then went home to relieve his bad mood.

Mikan sighed as she tossed her phone on the couch, she wanted to sleep and forget about all her feelings. Maybe it's a good thing he doesn't know, she thought as she closed her eyes.

**Farewell**


	19. Final

This is the final chapter of 'Widened Eyes'. I am very happy with the fact that I finally finished it. I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Final**

I was on a bridge decorated with golden statues and ornaments while gazing out into the beautiful city seeping with romance on every corner. Another cruise ship was by passing with young people screaming and enjoying life while partying on the river. I waved back at them with a smile while they continued on with their carefree lives. Before I knew it, I let out a heavy sigh. Why was I assigned to the romantic city of Paris? They should've have sent me to Kenya or something. This place was just depressing for a single person like me…well besides the fact that some French men wouldn't stop hitting on me since I came here but that was beside the point. Maybe I was destined to be forever alone. Maybe it was the fate of stupid people like me. I might as well start picking up stray cats off the street now and have them live with me. I took my camera that was hanging around my neck and started to get a few shots. These should be enough inspirational pictures for the day. I was still fiddling with my camera when I heard loud haughty footsteps approach me. Probably another French guy with expensive Italian shoes, I can tell just by the sound.

"Um…ex-cu-ze…mu-ah?" I heard a deep voice with an uncertain tone, what was this fool trying to play as? "er…par-don?"

"Desole je suis occupe" I said trying to sound disinterested, actually I was disinterested. I didn't bother to look at the stranger while I was still fiddling with my camera.

"Okay screw the language of love, I give up!" he suddenly said in a language I was very familiar with. I turned around and saw him in all his designer clothing glory. I couldn't believe it; did he come all the way from Tokyo just to find me in Paris?

"H-How did you know I was here?" I asked bewildered, he suddenly had a flustered look on his face as he started to open his mouth to explain.

"When you didn't show up that day…"

**Final**

Natsume was sitting in a coffee shop while drinking some coffee to help ease his mood but the caffeine didn't help him one bit. He was tired and irritated, one wrong move and he could snap at anybody.

"Wow, you look like one angry tiger" Natsume looked up and saw his best friend Ruka standing in front of him.

"Oh, you're here" he said in a voice displaying no enthusiasm.

"So she told you, huh?" said Ruka as he sat across from him, Natsume raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Who told me what?" he asked having no idea what his best friend was going on about.

"Eh? Didn't you meet with Mikan yesterday?" asked Ruka with disbelief showing on his face.

"She texted me saying she had work to do" answered Natsume "Is there something I don't know?"

"Well um, I don't know how to tell you this Natsume but…she moved" said Ruka nervously as he tried to avoid Natsume's gaze. As soon as he heard those words Natsume slammed his cup on the table and grabbed Ruka's collar.

"What do you mean she moved? Did she change apartments or something?" he said raising his voice in Ruka's face.

"H-Hold on! People are looking!" pleaded Ruka as he was trying to pry Natsume's strong grip off his collar and dragged him outside the coffee shop.

"Natsume, before you strangle me anymore…" trailed Ruka while he panted "She's not in Tokyo…"

"Is she in a province? Her hometown?" Natsume quickly questioned. Ruka shook his head.

"She's overseas by now, in Germany" answered Ruka.

"That idiot, why didn't she tell me?" muttered Natsume as he was even more frustrated than he was earlier.

"Her boss might know Mikan's new exact address" said Ruka, Natsume looked at him "Go get her" Natsume nodded as he quickly disappeared from Ruka's sight. Ruka smiled happy at the fact his best friend was finally pursuing happiness.

"Ruka!" his smile instantly disappeared when he heard the voice of his fiancé.

"Yes honey?"

"I want to eat crabs from Hokkaido"

"Eh? But…"

"Now!" demanded Hotaru.

**Final**

"Do you know how tiring it was to find you? The moment I arrived in Germany they said you gone off on some assignment in France, I had to wait five hours for the next flight and walk around Paris asking French people if they've seen a daydreaming idiot and this one French dude thought I was picking him up and invited me to a gay bar! Do you know how mortifying that was?" rambled on Natsume, Mikan couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous story. She then stopped laughing and crossed her arms then looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You described me as a daydreaming idiot? No wonder you got dragged into a gay bar" said Mikan as she started to giggle.

"You're gonna have to pay me back for all the trouble you caused me" said Natsume as he caught her gaze with his eyes.

"W-Who told you to come after me? It's your own fault, I had nothing to do with it" said Mikan as she tore her gaze away from Natsume.

"You have plenty to do with it" Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist "You ran away from me. You always did, but I'm not letting you run away from me again. Even if you run halfway across the world, I'll still come and get you. This may be selfish of me but just let me love you, as long as I can just see you even that would be enough for me. Please, just don't run away from me again" whispered Natsume as his bangs started to cover his eyes. Mikan slowly turned to look at Natsume and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry" she said as she felt her eyes starting to water "I-I was just afraid, I was a coward. I just didn't think I would be suitable for you. I-I gave up without trying" tears started to overflow from her eyes and she was hiccupping. She suddenly felt warm all over; she was in his arms taking in his refreshing scent.

"Baka, tears make you look ugly" he said in his teasing tone.

"Excuse me…hic…for being ugly" even though she was hiccupping and her cheeks were stained with tears, she was still retorting to his comments. Natsume gently held her face and started to feel her lips against his, both of them being lost in their own world with people staring at them with smiles on their faces. After all they were in France, the country full of love and passion.

"Monsieur!" they heard a loud shout. They both broke away from the kiss and saw a French man in a gaudy outfit. Natsume cursed under his breath and grabbed Mikan's hand then fled.

"Natsume…pant…why are we running?" asked Mikan as they were on the run.

"That was the guy who tried to drag me into the gay bar" said Natsume, Mikan started to laugh.

"I see he does seem like your type after all!" teased Mikan.

"Can it! Let's go to the hotel you're staying at" said Natsume.

"Why? It's still daytime" said Mikan, Natsume looked at her with a smirk.

"We can do it during day, why not?" Mikan suddenly felt her face go hot.

"Natsume you pervert!"

"What? We're adults now, plus we're in France which is the perfect lovemaking atmosphere"

"You perverted idiot!"

**Final**

This is the longest fanfic that I have ever written. And to think this started out as a one shot. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. It is because of you readers that I didn't want to leave this story unfinished. Thank you very much for your encouragement! I take a deep bow.


	20. QandA

Okay, so this is a question and answer portion for all your reviews of the last chapter since you guys have so many things you want to know. Normally I wouldn't answer reviews in public but I'll do this to kill your curiosity.

* * *

Spica14 - ehh... i don't think u should end it here. there r still some lose ends, like the one with rumiko. what happened to her? i don't think the issue about her has been resolved. and also the kirishima guy. maybe u should reconsider about this being the final chapter.

fox-white-moon - I want to know what happen to that evil witch (Rumiko) can you please make epilogue for this story...

xoxAmuto4everxox - wait? wat heppens next i mean wat happens 2 natsumes' fiance (not tht i care im just curious) nd wat bout them does his father except natsumes decision? oh well im just happy u ended it this way rather than leavin it on a full cliffhanger :) thxs sooooooooooooooo much 4 ure hard work on this :D arigatou gozaimasu

* * *

First off, I'd like to thank you guys so much for reviewing.

If you notice I didn't change the story status to complete yet because, yes, I was planning on making something like epilogue chapters. There you have it; I revealed it all to you in public. Now, you can expect some updates so don't be surprised when I suddenly post up a new chapter.

Secondly, about Rumiko, there will be something that happens to her mostly between her and Karashima. And also the rival company. Just don't expect me to kill her off or have her go through a terrible accident which she needs plastic surgery. There's a reason behind every person's actions and Rumiko definitely has reasons.

About Natsume's father, well he's very understanding so don't expect him to go all tyrant dictator.

I'll give you guys some extra information since I really like you guys. Remember when Natsume was thinking about Suwarrow Island? Well someone's wish is going to come true! ;)

Well that's all I have to say for the press, this interview has ended!


	21. R & R

How was Natsume able to fly to Germany anyway? Not because of money since we all know how filthy rich he is.

* * *

Why is it so dark? It's cold. Huh? I think I hear crying? Where is it coming from? I see people in black and white flowers everywhere. There was a big coffin, that's big brother's picture. Is big brother inside? Oh, there's dad. Dad, why do you look so sad? I see mom crying, did something bad happen? Dad, what's wrong?

"Rumiko, from now on you have no time to waste." said Dad as he looked at me with those blank cold eyes. Dad is not happy, did I do something wrong?

"Rumi-chan!" I heard another voice call me, oh it's Ryu-kun "Rumi-chan! Let's play!" I was about run towards Ryu-kun so I could play with him but my father suddenly pulled my arm back.

"Rumiko, you have no time to waste with that common boy. From now on you are to attend lessons instead of playing." said my father.

"But Ryu-kun is my friend," I said "And lessons are boring!"

"Don't talk back to your father!" before I knew it I felt a hard impact on my cheek, the sound the slap made echoed throughout the darkness "You are to only befriend people who will benefit the company. That boy is just useless trash!"

"Ryu-kun is not trash!" I said while tears started streaming down my face "Ryu-kun is nice!"

"That's it! I forbid you to go near that boy any longer!" yelled father, and with that he left me all alone in the darkness.

* * *

"What happened to us? Weren't we friends?" said a junior high school student Ryuji. I bit my tongue in order to refrain from showing any slight emotion.

"I'm sorry but I'm an heiress and you're just a common boy. There's no reason for us to be friends" much less boyfriend and girlfriend. I turned my back on him and walked away. I'm sorry Ryuji but we cannot go back to being friends again.

* * *

"_The Hyuuga Corporation is the jackpot of all jackpots; make sure you don't mess up this chance for the company!"_

"Yes I know, I'll report back to you later." I said as I hung up while I was in my car. I can't believe that old geezer is still buzzing on and on about the Hyuuga's. If he likes the Hyuuga's so much then why doesn't he be the one to get married? I'm not so sure about this whole plan anymore, ever since I met Ryuji again I felt unstable. I wasn't sure what I was doing anymore. How did I end up like this? Before I could contemplate about my cursed life anymore my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"_Ma'am, we have some news about Hyuuga Natsume."_

"What is it?" I asked my secretary on the other line; I hired her specifically to find information on Natsume and the company in addition to his current movements. If I didn't do this much I wouldn't be of worth in the family.

"_He's…he's on his way to the airport…to catch a flight to Germany." _She said, I think I just felt my eye twitch.

"What did you say?" I yelled into my phone, I could hear a slight yelp from my secretary's mouth "I suppose it's not for business is it?"

"_N-No one knows, he's on his way right now…"_

"Block him off anyway you can, just buy some time for me. I'll be on my way." I said then I hung up and started swerving my car to the other direction. I figured as much this would happen, I can't let him go that easily. This Hyuuga is just so darn lucky to do whatever he wants. I despise him for that. I accelerated my speed even more in order to catch up to Natsume in time. Before I knew it the traffic light quickly turned red and I immediately hit the brakes. I felt a loud bang and looked to the side. Crap, just what I need. An involved pedestrian, I'm going to need to prepare compensation fees just in case. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out of my car to check the status of the person I hit, I hope he has no injuries; this would make me and my family look bad.

"Are you alright? Do you have any injuries?" I quickly asked when I approached a figure with brown hair. I saw he had some scratches on his hands and feet, I instantly recognized him to be Ryuji.

"R-Ryuji?" I said shocked, of all the people who jumped in front of my car it had to be my former childhood friend.

"Oh, hey Rumi-chan!" he said casually with his usual carefree smile.

"It's not hey! You're injured! And don't call me that name!" I said not wanting to hear my childhood nickname again "What kind of idiot just jumps in front of a car?"

"I'm fine; I just got these scratches from a cat that was stuck in a tree," He said cheerfully like it was nothing "I'm not injured from your fancy red convertible." It was just like him to do stupid things like that, you'd think he would learn his lesson by now. I felt kind of sorry towards him though, I still hit him with my car.

"Get in, I'll take you to a hospital on the way" I said, he looked at me like I was an alien.

"Did I just hear correctly? You're taking me to a hospital? You're not this nice!" he said in an accusing manner which ticked me off.

"I don't want to make myself look bad so just get in the car before the light changes!" I yelled at him, he smiled again.

"Now that's the stingy Rumi-chan I know."

"Shut up before I change my mind." We both got in the car and I started to accelerate my speed again. Ryuji quickly grasped the handle and had a terrified look on his face.

"Um, do you think you could slow down?" he asked while sweat was trickling down his forehead.

"I'm in a hurry so I have to speed up thanks to your run in with my car." I said as I continued driving.

"What are you so in a hurry for? No matter how much you're rushing you can't risk both of our lives!" he said as he was hanging on for his dear life.

"Tch, wuss" I muttered he seemed to have heard it.

"This is so scary! Why can't you be a nice girl like Mikan?" I heard him say. That statement just ticked me off more than I was awhile ago.

"I'm sorry I'm not a goody two shoes" I replied as I bit my tongue as usual whenever I was frustrated.

"That's too bad, I think you two would've have been great friends if it wasn't for circumstances." He said.

"If it wasn't for circumstances I would have never known either her or Natsume Hyuuga." I said, there was a red light again so I had to stop the car. There was a bit of a silence between us as I was waiting for the traffic light to change.

"Are you still going through with the engagement you have with Hyuuga?" he suddenly said breaking the silence. I paused a bit not knowing how to answer that.

"I guess." Was the reply I finally came up with.

"You guess?" he repeated "People don't guess through life you know, what matters is what you want to pursue."

"I'm not in the mood for your sermon." I interrupted.

"What do you want?" he asked again, whenever I feel his gaze towards me I just gripped the wheel harder.

"It's not really important." I said as I bit my lip.

"So your life is not important? Not even important enough for you to make your own decisions?" I was starting to taste blood in my mouth.

"Since when have I ever had that luxury?" I faintly chuckled.

"It's your life, not theirs." The light finally turned green and I sped off. Neither of us said a word during the ride. I stopped near the airport and turned to him.

"There's a hospital near here so you can get there on your own, I have my own business to attend to." I said as he got out of the car without a word. After he walked to a nearby hospital and I went out of the car and went inside the airport to locate Natsume. The minute I found him, I had made my decision.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" I asked as he turned around and had an annoyed look on his face as soon as he saw me. Nice greeting.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me instead, I put on my innocent act.

"Oh, I had some business here with a colleague." I lied; I could tell he was wary of me.

"Your family owns this airline going to Munich right? There are no more seats but I need to get on that plane," He said pointing towards the ticketing counter which was under my company's name "I need to get there as fast as I can."

Well lookie here, Hyuuga knows I own this airline and needs my help. Is he that desperate to get to that woman? I smirked as I saw the look on his face, he knows I want something.

"I'll give you whatever you want, even my shares in the company just get me a ticket already." He said impatiently, he'd really go that far even to give me his shares which are enough to take over the company? I will never understand what he sees in that little girl.

"You can keep your shares I want something else," I said as he started to glare at me "Annul the engagement, that's all I ask."

"What?" the shocked look on his face was priceless. I've never seen such a stupid look on a person such as Natsume Hyuuga.

"You heard me; I don't need your company anymore Hyuuga." I said, so what it if was one of the biggest financial giants in the country? I could care less about taking over the whole economy as long as I have enough. It wasn't what I wanted anyway.

"Are you seriously throwing away everything you have worked for?" he asked.

"You're doing the same thing Hyuuga." I smirked.

"Touché."

* * *

I decided to visit Ryuji in the nearby hospital that is if he still wanted to see my face.

"Hey! You came to see me?" I turned around and saw the same carefree smile. His hands and feet were wrapped in bandages.

"It is the proper thing to do after all," I said "You look like such a pathetic vet right now."

"That's one of the less mean things you have ever said." He said being all cheeky, I gave him a glare.

"It's because of an idiot like you I have to start things over from scratch again." I said as I crossed my arms.

"You did something pretty stupid huh?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm not the only one though." I said as I saw a plane flying from a distance through the window.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
